dulces labios
by nadeshda vyacheslav
Summary: Unos llamativos labios que te seducen al primer beso estan causando estragos en la vida de algunos, HPxDM con algo de BZXRW ¿Quién se quedará con ellos al final?..capi 8 up! sorry por la tardanza u.u
1. el inicio de todo

Hola gente! Bueno, como podrán notar esta es mi primera historia aquí, aunque no es la primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction pero bueno esa es otra historia… xD, este fic se tratará básicamente de los seductores labios de cierto rubio a los que se ha hecho adicto un castaño (Zabini) y también, poco a poco, una que otra persona ira compartiendo la misma opinión que Zabini… pero… ¿Quién se logrará quedar con esos ardientes labios?

Será un HarryxDraco al final lo prometo n.n, pero para eso todavía falta un poco ya que quiero meterle un poco más de trama al ashunto xD, pero weno, si se preguntan por la edad al inicio del fic tienen 16 años, después iran cambiando según la trama del fic. Por cierto si no te agrada la relación **hombrexhombre** hazte el favor de regresar por donde viniste porque esto no te va a agradar en lo absoluto n.ñ…

Disclaimer: Ok ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de su legítima autora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados ok? n.n no me demanden T-T…

- - diálogos

"" pensamientos

**Capítulo 1:** El inicio de todo

Me encontraba solo con mis pensamientos en mi cómoda cama, como siempre, tal vez tratando de no sentir que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba así… la razón…pues si les soy sincero ni yo mismo la se, pues si, la verdad es que si me ven, claramente se preguntarían¿De qué se queja este hombre?... si es guapo, joven, alto, con un curioso cabello rubio platinado, fuerte pero no exageradamente… solo lo suficiente para tener un gran abdomen y unos brazos y piernas bien marcados, su tez blanca y fina como la misma nieve de Rusia… mmm… Rusia… hablando de ello creo que no sería malo ir a ver como es de cerca, no me caerían nada mal unas buenas vacaciones, aunque… eso de estar entre muggles… pero admitámoslo un ruso no es cualquier muggle… son… diferentes…

-Si claro, ahora son diferentes… son como cualquier muggle y lo sabes, el echo de que tengas una extraña, demasiado rara diría yo, obsesión con los rusos no significa que los haga distintos de los otros muggles son exactamente iguales Draco!- interrumpió con una cansada voz.

-Oh claro que no!... más vale que retires lo dicho ahora Blaise!- le respondió el rubio con ese mortal tono de voz que tenía pero sin perder su característica elegancia al hablar-…un segundo… ¿hace cuanto estás aquí?- le cuestionó al percatarse de su presencia.

-Mmm… veamos…- comenzó Zabini pensativo- con un curioso cabello rubio platinado, fuerte…- le dijo imitando su tono mientras se pasaba una mano por ese magnífico y castaño cabello que tanto admiraban algunos y dejaba sin habla a muchos otros.- Oh pero sabes, olvidaste esos ojos grises perfectamente bellos- concluyó el castaño mientras reía sarcásticamente.

-Hn… bueno ya, vale solo estaba… tu sabes… pensando- se justificó Draco haciéndolo en un tono que pareciera sincero.

-Sabes Draco, lo que estabas haciendo se llama auto-alabarte, no pensar- contestó en tono de burla el castaño.

Se oyó una leve risa resonar entre las cortinas de esa cama. Mientras que el castaño se acercaba peligrosamente a él y unía suavemente sus labios a los del rubio, al principio como un simple roce, pero pronto sus lenguas exploraban cada lugar del otro.

"Era cierto, Draco no reía mucho que digamos esa era una de las pocas veces que lo había oído reír… pero bueno era agradable al fin y al cabo, además, con él era diferente, no era una pequeña y tierna bolita de dulzura… sin embargo, resultaba bastante divertido pasar las tardes…y los días… y las noches... con él, no me malinterpreten, al decir pasar no me refiero a ese "pasar" que están pensando… sino a un pasar más inocente, ya saben hablar, estudiar, criticar gente, practicar hechizos, maldecir a Potter y sus amiguitos, lo que cualquiera hace con un amigo."

Cuando el oxígeno se terminó se separaron, y Draco como era costumbre se lo quitó de encima bruscamente y se fue del lugar bastante molesto.

Se recostó en su cama a realizar el verdadero acto de pensar, tenía bastante tiempo libre puesto que la clase de pociones había sido cancelada de momento por un inculto Gryffindor que hizo que el lugar explotase, pero bueno ya era de esperarse, no hubo muchos heridos, una que otra gente se lastimó al lanzarse al suelo cuando escucharon la explosión pero nada grave.

"Algo más que un amigo… no se si puedo considerar a Draco como eso, la verdad si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ahora que lo pienso, demasiado… y pues en cuanto a contacto físico, creo tengo mucho más contacto del que cualquiera podría creer que tengo."

"No, aún no hemos tenido esa clase de "relación", que implica tanto contacto físico, aún así… nunca faltan algunos besos que le robo al rubio, es tan divertido ver su cara de enojo después… enojo falso ya que al pasar un rato lo olvidaba, y pues vale hay que admitir que no es solo por diversión que lo hago… es que… el condenado rubio besa tan bien!... que simplemente no me puedo resistir a hacerlo unas tres veces al día como mínimo, si ya saben en la mañana, tarde y noche, jajaja ni que fuera medicina… aunque pues era una gran fórmula para despertar… y caía bien en la noche antes de dormir… y si, también era algo bastante efectivo para mantenerse despierto durante las clases… más específicamente en Historia de la Magia… que no era por nada pero resulta un poco… y con poco me refiero a demasiado excesivamente…aburrida, si se lo preguntan…no, no lo hago a media clase donde el mundo entero puede vernos y hacerse ideas que no son, empezar a hacer diversos chismes y terminar con una dramática historia de que son novios desde que se conocieron en el primer curso y que esconden su amor por temor a que Lucius Malfoy no lo acepte.

Sinceramente, prefiero hacerlo discreta pero apasionadamente, ya sea en un pasillo vacío o en la habitación mientras todos duermen y a veces en el comedor cuando llegan excesivamente temprano y no hay ni un alma todavía, cualquiera de las opciones era buena y útil.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice, fue un poco más tierno e inocente que ahora, esta bien fue un MUCHO más, pero que pueden esperar de un pobre niño de 14 añitos y medio que acababa de descubrir su verdadera identidad sexual!... pero da igual, como quiera fue muy bueno, además de que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás me habría dado cuenta del adictivo sabor de esos rosados y seductores labios y aunque en ese momento esperaba una muerte inminente se sorprendió de ser correspondido para después ver al chico enojarse y salir del cuarto tal como había hecho hace algunos segundos atrás…si… había sido muy raro."

Flash Back

En una de las habitaciones de las mazmorras de Slytherin se encontraban un visiblemente encaprichado rubio y un castaño tratando de quitarle una curiosa cajita que el otro protegía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ya déjame en paz Zabini, estoy lo suficientemente molesto por él idiota de Potter para que tu me vengas con que me quieres quitar mi única droga legal!- le gritó un rubio que hacía todo lo posible por aferrar el objeto a su cuerpo… en una de esas se iba a venir fusionando con la caja.

-Vamos Malfoy que te cuesta darme un mísero chocolate!... ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo media caja, como Goyle haría, solo uno! Anda!- insistía el lindo chico mientras lo perseguía por todo el cuarto, y aclaro que todo, ya que los otros habitantes no se encontraban por el momento.

-He dicho que no, mira tal vez en otra circunstancia lo consideraría pero te juro que mi furia no tiene límites en este momento… y lo único que siempre me calma son los chocolates! Así que ya déjame!- contestó el rubio con una mirada que el mismo Voldemort temblaría.

-Ok…- dijo el castaño mientras aparentemente se resignaba y tomaba el camino de vuelta a su cama.

Claro que eso no era verdad, en cuanto Malfoy intuyó que estaba fuera de peligro y se descuidó, el chico corrió velozmente sobre él, lo que produjo que cayeran al piso estrepitosamente.

-Argh!... quítate de encima!... te lo advierto Zabini, no quieres saber que soy capaz de hacer!- siseó peligrosamente al chico que se encontraba aplastando su pobre cuerpo.

-Venga vale, pero antes…quizás podrías darme un…-comenzó Zabini ignorando la amenaza, cuando vio la cercanía de ambos no se lo podía creer, estaban realmente muy, muy cerca, escasos cinco centímetros separaban sus rostros.

Ante esto el castaño no se dejó intimidar, probaría que era lo suficientemente valiente como para mantener la calma en esa difícil situación y salir victorioso. Sin pensar se fue acercando al rostro del rubio, no sabía porque pero le daba la impresión de que esos labios lo estaban invitando a probarlos, se veían tan suaves, algo rosados si se ponía a pensarlo y perfectamente delineados, era cierto que estaba nervioso pues nunca antes lo había hecho y menos con un hombre pero prosiguió, poco a poco, como dando el tiempo suficiente para que si Malfoy quería escapar o evitar lo que todos sabían que ocurriría podría hacerlo perfectamente. Pero eso no ocurrió. Sus labios terminaron uniéndose, era un beso pausado, tranquilo, lleno de inocencia y un sentimiento de duda por no saber como seguir. No hubo más contacto que el de sus labios, un simple roce, pero eso le fue suficiente a Blaise para saber que le gustaba, fue tan exquisito, tan delicioso, como probar el más elegante y fino de los manjares.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, pues la falta de oxígeno era obvia…

"Por el amor de todo lo puro y casto! que he hecho!... bien hecho Blaise bien hecho creo que probaste más valentía de la necesaria!... Oh perfecto! Ahora seguro moriré, aunque sea solo espero que me mate rápidamente o tener el cerebro lo suficientemente concentrado como para poder contraatacar"-pensaba Zabini algo aturdido por lo ocurrido.

Abrió los ojos esperando un poderoso hechizo que rezaba por poder soportar, pero no pasó nada… se fijó en el rostro de la persona que tenía bajo su cuerpo y se encontró con un Malfoy que si habría más los ojos seguro se le iban a salir y con unas mejillas que si nunca habían tenido color ahora estaban positivamente sonrojadas.

De repente un fuerte golpe lo retiró de aquella posición en la que estaba, si… Malfoy había vuelto en sí y la verdad no se podría decir que estaba muy contento con lo sucedido, parecía que trataba de articular alguna palabra pero simplemente no podía… Después de unos segundos de asimilación, el rubio respiró profundo con resignación y se levantó del suelo desarrugando su uniforme, claro la apariencia ante todo.

-Blaise escúchame con atención- comenzó Malfoy con un tono de ira bastante bien contenida- esto nunca NUNCA ocurrió y NUNCA va a volver a ocurrir entendido!- gritó más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Con esto dicho Malfoy se retiró de la habitación con un portazo sublime y un enojo bastante grande.

"No desearía ser el pobre con el que desatase su ira"- pensó -Un segundo!...- habló para sí el castaño- me llamó Blaise¿desde cuando me llama por mi nombre de pila?... Oh bueno ya no importa… el lado positivo de esto es…- continúo el chico sumamente feliz dirigiendo su mirada hacia un objeto olvidado en el suelo- Dejó los chocolates!- pronunció con alegría mientras tomaba la caja y se retiraba a su cama alegremente con su objetivo cumplido.

Fin de Flash Back

"Jeje había sido bastante peculiar el asunto, en especial porque lo que más me importó en ese momento habían sido los susodichos chocolates, que por cierto habían estado muy buenos, tenían relleno de rompope y literalmente y en toda la extensión de la palabra amo el rompope."

"Lo malo fue que el incidente no quedó ahí, no señoras y señores porque como todo en la vida, los accidentes no podían simplemente ser olvidados, y pues obvio que yo no lo olvidé, al contrario… lo tenía bastante presente, no era al grado de que ya ni comía pero si era suficiente como para que me distrajera durante una o dos clases… y es que yo juro que esos labios me llamaban… o mejor dicho me llaman, ya se lo que están pensando… este tipo es otro típico chico enamorado que sencillamente no se ha dado cuenta o no se quiere dar cuenta de que ama a Draco. Pero no gente, al contrario de lo que piensan tengo bien definidos mis sentimientos hacia Draco y la pura verdad es que no pasaban de amistad. Solo que esos malditos y perfectos labios me invitan a degustarlos cada vez más seguido"

"Si, todo había empezado con una simple piedra en el camino, pero sin que él se diera cuenta se fue transformando en una muralla. A decir verdad yo no creía que fuera a pasar de nuevo pero el destino me tenía preparado algo muy diferente a mis creencias, pues pasó otra vez ese mismo año, ese mismo mes y si nos ponemos a hacer cuentas esa misma semana."

Flash Back

Habían pasado tres días desde el gran suceso con Draco, si, ahora lo llamo Draco, no se porque pero supongo que ya que él se daba el lujo de llamarme Blaise pues yo tampoco me quedaría atrás.

Todo el asunto lo había traído dando vueltas en la cabeza casi día y noche, a pesar de todo, Draco lo seguía tratando como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez eran un poco más cercanos que antes pero nada relevante.

"Entonces se preguntarán que tiene de malo todo lo que pasó si realmente las cosas no cambiaron del todo, pues muy simple, esos endemoniados labios seguían llamándome!... cada vez que veo al rubio no puedo evitar fijar mis ojos en esa zona, lo cual era evidente que el chico notaba pues se alteraba un poco y me daba la espalda como tratando de que lo dejara de ver así, pero en serio que no podía evitarlo!... trataba de controlarme, mirar hacia otro lado, pero la sensación se intensificaba."

-Si sigo así voy a terminar volviéndome loco, pero hay que mantener calma, aquí no esta pasando nada, o al menos eso es lo que les hago pensar a los demás. –concluyó el chico hablando en murmullos.

-Ya sé!- una idea llegó a su cabeza más rápido de lo que Snape le quita puntos a Gryffindor- lo único que tengo que hacer es alejarme un poco de él y seguramente esta sensación se me pasará muy pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad- se dijo bastante positivo.

Pasó un día entero en el que Blaise no le había dirigido ni una tenue mirada al rubio, estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su gran plan, con lo que no contaba era que Draco no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al notar que obviamente algo le pasaba pues no le había dicho nada en todo el día.

Estaba en su cama bastante relajado, no había nadie en el cuarto pues Theodore se estaba peleando con McGonagall alegando que el no había ofendido a nadie diciendo que los sangresucia eran un adefesio para la humanidad, Draco… pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde esta y Crabbe y Goyle… exacto, comiendo. De repente un fuerte sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien Blaise Zabini me vas a decir que jodidos te ocurre y me lo vas a decir ahora! Porque ya me harté de no saber que tienes y que me trates tan estúpidamente raro!- demandó el rubio con una voz calmada pero amenazante y su mirada clavada en él y con cada palabra que decía se iba acercando más a su cara.

"Si…, Draco Malfoy acaba de hacer acto de presencia y ahora está encima mío reclamándome el porqué de mi actitud. "-No es nada Draco, yo no estoy actuando raro- "Por el amor de Merlín que me crea!" respondió Zabini tranquilamente.

- Ajá!... y yo no soy adicto a los chocolates!... Snape es el fan número uno de Potter y la comadreja Weasley está teniendo sexo con sus hermanos!... ya mero!- gritó el rubio bastante desesperado.

-Sabes lo último podría ocurrir, tu sabes que Weasley no es una persona muy sana de mente y…- contestó Blaise tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Blaise!...pervertido!- interrumpió Draco- Es en serio ya dime que te ocurre!- continuo el chico con los ojos bien puestos en los suyos y sus labios excesivamente cerca de los otros.

-Es que…yo…-balbuceó el castaño- "Ok ok esto no es bueno, ya lo vivimos, ya sabemos que podría ocurrir así que será mejor que me aleje… Si eso haré, me alejaré de él, si me alejaré"-pensó alarmado. "Pero él y sus estúpidos labios me hacen hacer lo contrario a lo que había decidido".

Una vez más estaba besando a Draco, un contacto un poco más profundo, pero no tanto, ya sin dudas pero si con sorpresa.

"Era tan delicado aquel beso que sentía que si presionaba más esos finos labios se romperían como el más caro cristal, era tan suave y pausado como el anterior, pero definitivamente más delicioso, Oh Merlín!... esto en verdad empieza a gustarme! y ahora que se supone que haga!...mmm… besa muy bien… pero que estoy pensando!... no puedo pensar que el besa bien! Es decir, no! Solo no puedo! Muy bien Blaise respira, calmate… Oh es cierto no puedes respirar porque estas besando a cierto rubio de ojos grises! Ok el aire se esta acabando…"

Se separó cuidadosamente de él y abrió los ojos, esta vez encontrando algo diferente a la vez anterior, el chico encima de él seguía con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios un poco entre abiertos, respirando de una forma entre cortada.

"Señor pero que gloriosa imagen, hasta parece mentira!"- pensó el castaño un poco perdido en el rubio que tenía arriba. "Pero que estoy pensando! Esperen el está arriba de mí! Ah no! Eso si que no mi vida! Yo voy arriba!"- y con esto pensado giró con cuidado sobre la cama con todo y rubio para encontrarse en la posición que quería- "Perfecto esto esta mucho mejor, Como que está mejor estaba besando a Draco!Muy bien debo resolver esta situación y debo hacerlo ahora"- se dijo decidido, se separó un poco de él, volteó a ver a Draco una vez más y…

"Haber Blaise no soy todo un experto pero creo que el besarlo de nuevo no es resolver la situación! Pero eso si, que lo mataran si alguien llegaba a decir que esos labios no eran exquisitos eran embriagantes eran…simplemente perfectos, era un beso tan inocente, definitivamente ni el mismo creería que el Príncipe de Slytherin pudiera besar de esa forma, aunque claro no era la cosa más apasionada del mundo pero ey! Un beso es beso!...y Draco le correspondía de una forma tan sutil…Esperen!... Draco le CORRESPONDÍA!...Es cierto en el anterior también hizo lo mismo… ¿Porqué lo haría?... digo fácilmente podría golpearlo, retirarse y no volverle a hablar en todo lo que le reste de vida…A menos!... que a el también le agrade la situación…Muy bien ya cálmate, sabes que eso no es cierto, seguramente es lo único que atina a reaccionar… Pero vaya que reacciona!...

Poco a poco el castaño fue profundizando el roce de sus labios, obteniendo un poco más de contacto de esa boca añorada, sin darse cuenta presionó suavemente el labio inferior del rubio como pidiendo permiso para entrar…

"Oh Merlín Oh Merlín!... Estoy apunto de hacer que este beso sea… ya saben!... que mi… hurgue en su boca!... Es decir que… que… que el beso cambie de nacionalidad y se haga frances!... Vaya que curiosa forma de explicarlo… jajaja…Ok ya ya!...un segundo ¿que es eso!"- se decía para sí Blaise.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó en la puerta alguien había entrado y no estaba dando brincos de alegría por la escenita que presenciaba.

-Pero que se supone que están haciendo!- gritó una voz recargada sobre la puerta que respondía al nombre de Theodore Nott.- Zabini!- recriminó- Quítate de Malfoy ahora! Pero que te ocurre depravado sexual!- terminó desesperado.

Se separaron al instante, la mirada de Nott se clavó en la de Zabini de una forma tan tenebrosa que no podía apartarla.

-Oye mucho cuidado con tus palabras Nott!- le respondió ofendido el castaño. "Bien hecho Blaise bien hecho! Ahora Nott los había descubierto o más bien… analizando la situación de estar en mi cama encima de Draco besándolo con deleite, te había descubierto! Como se supone que te vas a librar de esta!- pensó ensimismado.

-Blaise…- comenzó Draco sacando de transe al castaño.

-Dime- respondió Zabini sin saber a que se refería.

-¿Crees que… habría la remota posibilidad de que te me quitaras de encima?- le gritó el rubio obviamente desesperado.

-Ah… si claro…- respondió algo shockeado al tiempo que se paraba rápidamente.

Al hacer esto y dejar libre al rubio este se paró también se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir sentenció con una realmente peligrosa voz:

-Tú! Ni una mísera palabra de lo que acabas de ver! a nadie!- dijo dirigiéndose a Nott- Y tu!... tu… pues… tu … ya hablaremos luego!- le gritó a Zabini sin saber que más decir.

Con esto dicho se retiró del lugar azotando la puerta al cerrarla y dejando a dos asustados chicos, aunque uno más nervioso que otro por ser descubierto a medio… a medio… ¿contacto físico, si contacto físico.

-Muy bien Zabini¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- cuestionó Theodore con un amenazante tono mezclado con algo de burla al saber que de esa ni el mismo Merlín lo salvaba.

-Pues veras… yo estaba… tu sabes… eso y… entonces- balbuceó el castaño tratando de pensar en algo más o menos creíble para justificarse "¿Y ahora que jodidos vas a hacer Blaise?- pensaba nervioso el pobre.

Continuara….

¿Será que Blaise si es un depravado sexual¿Qué excusa le dará a Theodore¿A dónde habrá ido Draco¿Acaso estos dos se aman o serán solo las hormonas? O… ¿Será que los labios de Draco tienen vida propia?...

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!...n.n

N.A: Wujuuuuuuuuu! Ea! Ea! El primer capi!…n.ñ… me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma ;; creo que voy a llorar T-T… pero dejando el drama, espero que les haya gustado, salió un poco más corto de lo que tenía planeado pero por algo se empieza… Porfa! Por lo más sagrado que tengan! Dejen reviews! En serio me importa su opinión, siempre y cuando no me agredan física o psicológicamente ;;… tengan piedad es el primero! Prometo mejorar! Por cierto si tienen duda nop no se ha terminado el flash back entonces en el siguiente capi continuaremos con ello n.n

Hasta el próximo capi!

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	2. mi rival

Ok segundo capi n.n… agradezco muchísimo a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto… enserio, y ps agradezco muchísimo más a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews n.n… aunque no me había dado cuenta k no aceptaba reviews de anónimos hasta k alguien me lo dijo (gracias!;-;), lastima que mucha gente ya lo había visto…u.u… pero weno n.n

A todo esto… como ya había explicado en el capi anterior esto en verdad será un **HarryxDraco**! Lo juro! ;-;… así k ténganme paciencia y confíen en mi n.n… sé que en el anterior a Harry no se le vio ni el alma… pero en este si hará aparición… so… don't worry!n.n… es que necesitaba plantear lo anterior sino no se iba a entender la trama n.n…

Ahh! Y para los que no lo recuerdan seguimos en el Flash Back! xD…

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mi rival

_-Muy bien Zabini¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- cuestionó Theodore con un amenazante tono mezclado con algo de burla al saber que de esa ni el mismo Merlín lo salvaba._

_-Pues veras… yo estaba… tu sabes… eso y… entonces- balbuceó el castaño tratando de pensar en algo más o menos creíble para justificarse "¿Y ahora que jodidos vas a hacer Blaise?- pensaba nervioso el pobre._

-Buena demostración de tu amplio vocabulario Zabini, ahora podrías responderme, si no es mucha molestia claro- se burló el chico sarcásticamente, "Merlín, la expresión que tiene Zabini en el rostro vale oro"- Y bien…- apresuró el chico al ver el silencio sepulcral que obtenía como respuesta.

-Pues yo…-"Merlín! Merlín! Merlín!". Y en un segundo llegó, eso era, una sonrisa triunfal se esbozó en sus labios y luego con una mirada de superioridad al puro estilo Slytherin respondió pausadamente- Estaba cumpliendo un reto- declaró por fin algo aliviado.

-Un reto…Y… ¿Qué clase de reto? Si se puede saber…- preguntó el otro con altanería. "Estúpido Zabini! Lo tenía en la palma de mi mano, pero bueno… no me voy a tragar esa tan fácil, si algo se de este pervertido sexual es que es muy bueno mintiendo… no en vano esta en Slytherin y es amigo de Malfoy".

-Pues la verdad no es de tu incumbencia Nott, pero aún así contestaré tus dudas, verás hace unos días me retó …."Esperen! Quien me puede haber retado?…veamos… Parkinson… no ella jamás …Goyle?...Noo! era preferible decir que se estaba violando a Draco a admitir que había sido retado por él….mmm…Oh! perfecto se me acaban las opciones… eso me pasa por ser tan antisocial… eso y juntarme con uno de los grupos más odiados de todo Hogwarts…. Rápido vamos! Piensa piensa!...Ron Weasley?... pero que estoy pensando él es amigo de Potter! Y odia a Malfoy…exacto! Nott jamás iría a confirmar mi coartada con él"-…con… Weasley… Ron Weasley- pronunció por fin.

-Ya veo… así que perdiste una apuesta contra ese Weasley… no sabía que te llevaras bien con el… en fin… pero cuéntame, exactamente… ¿que apostaron?- cuestionó Nott… "Weasley!... acaso lo conocía?... nunca los he visto juntos… ni mucho menos hablando… pero haber con que me sale Zabini… tarde o temprano se encontrará sin excusas y esa será mi oportunidad!".

-Pues es bastante simple la verdad… me insinuó que yo jamás podría… podría… besar a nadie… y como ya has de saber… tanto Weasley como yo jamás hemos besado a alguien, entonces el reto era el que besara a alguien antes que el otro vencería… y pues bueno si tenía que besar a alguien pensé que Malfoy sería una buena opción ya que es un buen amigo… aunque olvidé que se molestaría… pero bueno creo que no pensé en eso en el momento- sentenció el chico con una mirada triunfal definitiva."Oh siiiiiii! Ja! Maldito Nott! Tómala! Ahí esta tu respuesta! Era eso lo que querías no! Ja! Merlín alguien debe darme un premio por esto!...Mmm bueno me conformaría con un beso del rubio…Oh esos pensamientos estúpidos de nuevo!...Por eso empezó todo esto así que ya sácalo de tu cabeza Zabini!"- pensó para sí el castaño.

-Entiendo, en ese caso… lamento haberte llamado depravado sexual, fue una leve confusión, pero con todo aclarado… creo que iré a buscar a Malfoy para tratar de calmarlo… no se veía nada contento- habló Theodore quien aparentemente se había creído todo, pero con esa voz hacía pensar lo contrario.- Por cierto- dijo antes de salir del cuarto- Espero que no sigas con tus retos con el pobretón ese… no vaya ser que te vuelvas adicto a los besos de Malfoy- terminó con un deje de molestia en su voz, mientras la puerta era cerrada y su imagen se retiraba.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar del colegio de Hogwarts…

Un chico rubio caminaba algo furioso, su porte elegante no se perdía ante su rápido andar… pero al verlo aunque fuera a la distancia se podía notar su ira contenida… algo le había ocurrido.

"No puedo creerlo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo! Quien se cree ese… ese tal Blaise Zabini!... nadie tiene derecho a besarme!... y menos sin mi permiso… además lo hizo dos veces! Si no una, dos! Y para colmo Nott nos vio! Perfecto Perfecto! Ahora tendré que inventarme una buena excusa"- pensaba furioso el joven Malfoy sin dejar de caminar por aquellos grandes pasillos.

De un segundo a otro el rubio se encontraba literalmente besando el suelo que antes pisaba, al parecer había chocado con algo o tal vez alguien.

-Por un demonio quien es el culpable?- resonó el fúrico grito del Slytherin por todo el pasillo.

-Estúpido Malfoy porque siempre tienes que hacer una escena?- contestó el chico mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo.

"Esa voz… Potter!... de esta nadie te salva!"- Oh! Potter lo siento, pero es que estás tan acostumbrado a que todos te miren… que pues quise hacerte un favor y no romper la rutina- siseó el rubio aparentemente calmado.

-Oh, no te disculpes Malfoy que considerado de tu parte, sabes por un momento pensé que lo hacías para ver si así alguien te veía… veo que no es el caso así que… me retiro, con permiso- contestó con fluidez Harry, retirándose sin más del lugar, dejando a Malfoy peor que como ya estaba. "Ja! Púdrete Malfoy!... aunque… iba más molesto que de costumbre… ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo¿Tal vez su padre le hizo algo?... un segundo que estoy pensando? A mi que si el niño mimado tiene algo! Seguramente no se le ha cumplido algún capricho!"- pensaba el chico dorado mientras se reunía con sus amigos que lo esperaban en la sala común.

-Hey Harry!- saludaba animadamente Ron que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Harry¿Por qué tardaste tanto¿Estás bien¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione al otro lado del sillón donde se encontraba Ron.

-Por dios Herm! Solo se retrasó un poco! No tienes que cuestionarlo así- contestó el pelirrojo algo desesperado por la actitud sobre protectora de su amiga.

-Si me disculpas Ron, hablaba con Harry! No contigo, así que hazme el favor de ahorrarte tus comen…- respondió la chica siendo interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, Hola Ron… y Herm me tardé porque tropecé con algo, estoy bien y no me pasó nada- interrumpió Harry sentándose en medio de ambos y parando la discusión.

-¿Tropezaste con algo?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Si, con Malfoy, a medio pasillo- respondió el chico sin mucho interés en ello.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? Seguro que estas bien, porque sino yo podría…-comenzó la chica siendo interrumpida una vez más.

-No, tranquila Herm. No me ha hecho nada… estaba… no se raro- comentó Harry pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "raro"?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Vamos Ron si no le ha hecho nada está por demás decir que algo le sucede- dedujo la castaña.

-Bueno si… pero, en fin… ese maldito de Malfoy no merece que lo tenga ni en mi pen…..samiento- concluyó Ron dando como finalizado el tema.

Los otros dos se limitaron a darle la razón… pero uno de ellos no estaba del todo de acuerdo ¿O sí?. Se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Ron obligado por Herm a hacer sus deberes y Harry, que ya los había hecho, solo se acostó en su humilde y suave cama.

"¿Qué tendrá? Ahora que lo pienso parecía molesto pero… llevaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas, eso quiere decir que se sonrojó!... pero ya lo había visto con ese tono desde hacía unos metros atrás… parecía bastante distraído. Tal vez pensaba en… neh, Malfoy no puede estar enamorado… para ello necesita un corazón y sentir, y él no tiene ni uno ni lo otro, lo cual es una lástima porque el chico no está nada mal… bastante lindo, claro dejando a un lado su carácter… Ok Harry que estas pensando! Seguro el golpe me afectó algo… Seh… no me pasa nada, será mejor descansar."

Y con esto aclarado, el niño que vivió, cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño… pero una repentina imagen lo sacó de su somnoliento estado.

-Pero que pasá?... Oh Merlín algo definitivamente no está bien! No algo no está bien, tal vez deba ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey para ver si tengo algo, es decir, que al cerrar mis pobres y castos ojos vea a Draco con una mirada dulce, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca, y sus labios contra los míos… no… esto no puede estar bien!... aunque, se veía tan inocente y hermoso de esa forma… Esperen! Dije hermoso e inocente!...No algo no está bien… definitivamente…"- pensó alterado el chico mientras se removía sobre su cama.

-Harry… ¿estás bien?-cuestionó preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Ah… a sí Ron estoy bien…¿Por?- respondió el chico.

-No por… bueno es que estas algo… mmm… como decirlo… ¿sonrojado?- declaró su amigo mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué!...ehm… no, si estoy bien, no te preocupes… yo estaba… pensando… eso es todo- dijo con un deje de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Y… ¿pensando en quién?... tal vez una linda y hermosa chica que te ha cautivado- preguntó Ron en tono mitad burla mitad seriedad.

-No! Ron no empieces otra vez!- le respondió Harry un poco más sonrojado que antes.

-Aja… entonces ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?-continuó el pelirrojo –Oh! Ya se! Como no me di cuenta antes!... Era tan obvio… Te gusta un chico!- concluyó Ron bastante alegre.

-Ron! Por Merlín, calla!... y bueno si, es cierto que me gustan los hombres, pero por ahora ninguno en particular… así que hazme el favor de no comentarlo ¿Ok?- terminó el chico bastante sonrojado… casi tanto como el cabello de su amigo.

-Vale pero¿Estás seguro que nadie en particular?- siguió Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la timidez del otro.

-Si estoy seguro, cuando haya alguien en particular te informaré- finalizó Harry tratando de dar por terminado el tema.

-Esta bien- le contestó con desgane-…Ya se! Seguro que es Seaumus!- gritó el chico con emoción.

-No!... Ron ya te dije que no es nadie en especial!-le respondió Harry.

-Bueno entonces…-continuó el muchacho interrogando a su avergonzado amigo.

* * *

En otra parte del colegio, más específicamente, las mazmorras de Slytherin, un rubio platinado había ido de regreso a su habitación, pues su salida para relajarse no había salido del todo relajante.

Así que se resignó a volver por el lugar que había venido, jurándose que era mejor estar con Blaise y Nott que verle la cara al el idiota de Potter.

-Ahhhhh! Por el amor de Merlín es que acaso no puede un pobre… bueno más bien rico… muy rico… y apuesto… y sexy chico próximo a ser mortífago por obligación… tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad!- gritó exasperado Draco Malfoy al entrar a su habitación y recostarse boca abajo en su cama –Tal vez pido demasiado- concluyó el rubio en voz baja, pues el estar con la cara hundida sobre su almohada opacaba su voz.

-Oh… tal vez pides lo que te mereces- le respondió una voz que antes se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, pero ahora se estaba subiendo a su cama.

-…y luego me preguntan porqué mi autoestima está tan elevada- le contestó el rubio sin inmutarse de la presencia de Nott en su cama.

-Pues yo diría que no la tienes elevada, solo que está muy por encima de los demás ya que tu persona está demasiado arriba de ellos…- continuo el otro chico mientras se subía encima de Draco poniendo una pierna a cada lado del rubio y medio sentándose encima suyo.

Pronto el castaño puso a trabajar sus manos sobre la tensa espalda del rubio, presionando ligeramente los fuertes músculos y haciendo suaves movimientos alrededor de toda su espalda y columna, masajeándola deliciosamente haciendo al rubio calmarse un poco.

-Ahhh! Mmmm, eres bueno en esto Nott… ni quien se lo imagine- le halagó el rubio.

-Jajaja… ni lo menciones solo trato de que te relajes, estás demasiado tenso… y pues un buen masaje siempre ayuda- respondió el castaño sin dejar de mover sus manos en la espalda de Malfoy.

- Mmm….Si supongo que sí, siéntete dichoso Nott… no cualquiera se da el lujo de tocarme de esa forma- comentó con algo burla y un deje de arrogancia.

-Jajaja si Malfoy, me siento dichoso- dijo el castaño entre risas. "Y no tienes idea cuanto… Merlín tu piel es tan suave como la imaginé y hasta más… aunque con toda esta ropa no la puedo sentirla a la perfección… pero seguro que puedo solucionarlo"- pensaba el castaño bastante interesado en el tema sin abandonar su tarea.

* * *

Mientras en la Torre de Gryffindor, más específicamente, la habitación de Harry y sus demás compañeros…

-Ahora si ya se! Neville!... aunque te diré que… pues que gustitos los tuyos eh! Pero bueno que se le va hacer…-continuaba cuestionando un pelirrojo a su amigo que ya estaba harto pues había nombrado a todo Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff… desde los de primero hasta séptimo.

-Ron por trigésima cuarta vez en esta hora… no! Cuantas veces más necesitas que te lo repita!- le gritó Harry que ya estaba más que harto de la situación pues se había pasado el día entero buscando su "amor secreto" como lo había llamado Ron.

-Entonces… espera! ya me acabé a todos los de las casas excepto… ¡Slytherin?- comentó Ron algo asustado por la idea –bueno hay que admitir que esa casa tiene lo suyo…veamos es…- volvió a comenzar el recuento.

-Hay no es cierto!- murmuraba desesperado nuestro amado chico dorado.

Y así siguió hasta que solo le quedaban cinco personas sin nombrar de la casa de las serpientes.

-Mmmm… es Zabini! Obvio que es él! Es tan lindo, tan sexy, fuerte, de los pocos Slytherins agradables, gracioso, inteligente, de piel bronceada, elegante, con un cabello tan hermoso, perfecto y castaño…

-Sabes Ron no, no es él, pero a mi me parece que al que le gusta Zabini es a otro… o ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó en tono burlón Harry. "Siii! Ya era hora… bueno por lo visto la conversación no terminará pronto pero al menos le pude dar un giro de 360° aunque… quien hubiera imaginado que le gustaba Zabini… ni yo lo sabía y se supone que soy su mejor amigo…"-pensaba divertido.

-No! Harry! No me cambies el tema! Estamos buscando a tu amor secreto no al mío!- gritó un Ron bastante sonrojado y alterado.

-Jajajajaja! Entonces si es Zabini! Pues… creo que es agradable aunque, no lo conozco bien, pero no puede ser tan bueno si se junta con Malfoy- concluyó Harry entre risas.

-Hay bueno ya! Volvamos al tema… será… ¿Nott?... bueno pues no está tan mal… aunque tampoco lo conozco bien- comentaba el pelirrojo avergonzado cambiando el tema a su favor rápidamente.

-Noooo! Ron! Ya dejemos esto ¿Quieres?- suplicó Harry-

-Mmmm…no, haber quien queda…mmm… Crabbe y Goyle! Por Merlín Harry! Que miedo! Ya veo porque querías que dejara el tema… pero bueno… en el corazón no se manda y pues… soy tu amigo y te apoyaré ante todo- dijo en tono triunfal su amigo Ron.

-Roooooon! No vuelvas nunca a siquiera considerar pensar decir algo así!- comentó Harry bastante alarmado, hay que admitirlo… el solo imaginarlo… asusta!.

-Ok Ok… admito que lo último no tuvo sentido… pero aún queda… Malfoy!... Merlín! No se si es peor o igual que los dos anteriores… bueno al menos Malfoy está de bastante buen ver… pero por Merlín Harry¡¿!¿!¿En que pensabas!- cuestionó alterado el pelirrojo con la miraba clavada en el Gryffindor.

-Ron!... yo…-"Perfecto y ahora que digo! No le voy a negar que esta bien bueno pero… no me gusta! Es decir ni siquiera me agrada… ¿Verdad?... Oh Merlín¿¡Porqué lo dudo! Bueno debo responder algo rápido sino este se va a hacer ideas extrañas que no son… o ¿Qué si son?... Rayos!..."

-Hey chicos!...¿No bajan a cenar?- interrumpió la voz de Hermione que tocaba a la puerta del cuarto.

-Claro Herm!- y como alma que lleva el diablo Harry se paró de la cama y se fue con su castaña amiga y ahora salvadora.

-Ya voy! Pero esto no ha terminado Harry! Solo porque se trata de comer ehhh!- le reprochaba el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

En el gran comedor la mayoría de las mesas de todas las casas estaban llenas, excepto la de Slytherin pues era notoria la ausencia de cierto integrante sumamente importante para ellos, y si se fijaban bien notarían que faltaba alguien más de ese círculo.

-Oh Blaise sabes donde está mi Draki! Es que lo extraño tanto… no lo he visto desde que se cancelaron las clases- preguntaba Pansy con una voz melosa y una mirada soñadora.

-La verdad… no, no se donde esté Parkinson, lo cual es muy raro ya que nunca llega tarde a la cena- le contestó el castaño- Ah! y por cierto no es tuyo… recuerda que Draco odia que digas eso y más que le digas Draki… donde te venga oyendo…- continuo el chico mientras comía con perfectos modales sus alimentos, al igual que todos los Slytherins… claro excepto Goyle.

-Ay bueno pero el no está aquí!- dijo la chica mientras miraba el lugar buscando al rubio- Por cierto tampoco Nott está¿Estarán juntos?- preguntó la rubia.

-Mmmm… puede ser… es cierto Nott dijo que lo buscaría… a todo esto… que tiene Nott con Draco? Siempre trata de estar con el y se molesta cuando alguien admite su amor por el…-"Lo cual pasa muy seguido ahora que lo pienso" cuestionó a la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y eso como se supone que yo lo sepa!- reaccionó indignada la rubia.

-Pues no lo se tal vez… por el hecho de que si hay alguien que sabe todo lo que sucede en Slytherin eres tu- le contestó el castaño- Oh vamos ya dime- insistió el castaño.

-Ok, pues la verdad es muy simple y obvio… a Nott le gusta mi Draki, claro que sabe que yo nunca lo compartiré con nadie, pero aún así esta tratando de… pues de conquistarlo por decirlo así- contestó Pansy con sinceridad a lo que solo obtuvo una mirada de sorpresa del otro.- Hombres, es increíble como nunca se dan cuenta de nada- prosiguió mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba a las mazmorras.

Blaise se quedó sentado en el comedor mientras digería sus alimentos y la reciente información obtenida.

"Como no lo pensé antes! Merlín era tan obvio! En definitiva debo poner más atención a lo que pasa a mí alrededor, así que Nott quiere con Draco… Por eso estaba tan molesto cuando lo besó! Estaba celoso! Jajajajaja! Pero ahora esta con Draco, bueno al menos eso creo yo… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... Por el amor de Merlín!... Neh no creo que estén haciendo algo así… ¿O si?... No seguro que no, Draco jamás haría eso… al menos no con Nott… creo… bueno espero… la verdad no es que a Draco no le agrade Nott y por ello crea imposible la situación pero… tampoco me parece que se lleve tan bien con él… bueno si, hay que admitirlo pasan tiempo juntos… pero eso es normal e imposible de evitar, tomando en cuenta que son compañeros de cuarto, entrenan juntos, estudian juntos… comen juntos… Ok tal vez pasan demasiado tiempo juntos… entonces tal vez ellos estén… Merlín tengo que saberlo! El no puede quitarme lo que es mío!...Esperen ahora es mío… Bueno ya! Luego pienso, tengo que ir y saber lo que están haciendo!-

Y con sus pensamientos concluidos Blaise salió rápidamente del comedor, cruzó los pasillos y llegó hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin. Estando ahí prácticamente voló sobre los escalones que lo llevaban a la habitación que compartían el, Draco, Nott y los otros dos.

Se paró frente a la puerta, tranquilizó su respiración, no podía parecer que había venido corriendo todo el camino. Entonces acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando unos sonidos "extraños" se hicieron presentes. El castaño se pegó contra la puerta para poder escuchar mejor…

-Mmmm… vamos sigue… sigue… asiii!... mmmm- se oyó la voz del rubio que suspiraba placenteramente.

-No te preocupes, yo no me detengo… tu solo relájate y déjate llevar por mis manos- sugirió Nott bastante… insinuante según Blaise.

"Merlín! En verdad están… No puedo creerlo! Ese maldito de Nott se aprovechó de la situación! Esperen… y ahora que hago!... los interrumpo, los dejo seguir… No puedo dejarlos seguir! Pero… no creo poder interrumpirlos… bueno tal vez si…-

Pero los pensamientos del castaño fueron cortados cuando una mano extrañamente conocida se posó en su hombro. Blaise se despegó de la puerta rápidamente y se giró para encontrar una mirada fría y con algo de… duda quizás.

-Zabini, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber ¿que hace pegado a la puerta de su dormitorio?- preguntó el profesor Severus con cierta inquietud.

-Yo… yo no hacía nada profesor… bueno mejor ya me voy- respondió algo nervioso el chico tratando de salir del lugar.

-Sabe a mi me parece que hacía algo, pero en fin, no se puede ir porque ya es tarde así que entre a su habitación Zabini- le dijo el hombre al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y giraba la perilla. Pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar los mismos "extraños" sonidos que Blaise oía hace algunos segundos atrás.

-Sabes Malfoy… creo que es mejor que te quites esto, no es por nada pero me estorba un poco- se escuchó la voz de Nott a través de la puerta.

-Mmmm… esta bien… ¿Solo la túnica?- se escuchó una segunda voz preguntando, una voz que nadie confundiría: Malfoy.

-Pues si me haces el favor no me molestaría que te quitaras también la camisa… es más cómodo para ambos sin ella- respondió la otra voz.

-Ok…- se escuchó un poco de movimiento seguido de esta respuesta- oye ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos?- preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema.

-Pues hace cuatro años Malfoy… si mal no recuerdo- respondió- por?- le dijo mientras presionaba levemente una parte de su espalda.

-Mmmm… Merlín lo haces tan bien!... Pues por curiosidad… creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me sigas llamando por mi apellido… ¿No crees Theodore?- cuestionó el rubio diciendo lo último en un suspiro ya que Nott seguía con su trabajo.

-Pues si, supongo Malf… Draco- contestó el castaño con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Oh Merlín! Sigue sigue!...mmmm… creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… ahhhh- decía el rubio entre suspiros cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Yo no lo creo! Malfoy y Nott! A la oficina del director!...- gritó Snape que hacía acto de presencia en la habitación.

Continuará…

¿Qué estaban haciendo Draco y Theodore¿Los castigaran¿Ron encontrará al amor secreto de Harry?

Descubranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A.: Terminé! Wujuuuu! Y ya apareció Harry! No mucho… pero al menos ya salió! n.n así que no se desesperen ya verán como esto se va haciendo un HarryxDraco… aunque parece todo menos eso u.u… pero ustedes tengan fé n.n… y plz! Dejen reviews! No sean feos u.u! Se que da flojera a veces o que tienen muchas cosas k hacer pero bueno… una pequeña opinión es todo lo que pido T.T… aunque sea solo d un renglón y medio TT.TT… porfa!...

Hasta el próximo capi!

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	3. insomnio

Muy bien 3° capi!... wow! Ni yo me la creo xD… pero weno… muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ;-;… gracias TT…

Bueno en el capi pasado… seguimos con el **flash back** xD… de hecho aun **estamos en él** ñ.n… pero no se preocupen! Algún día saldremos de ahí xD!... chance en este capi O.O… pero bueno eso nadie lo sabe… ni siquiera yo xD…

By the way xD! Esto no tiene **nada que ver** con los libros, si acaso una que otra cosa… pero fuera de los lugares, personajes y eso… no tiene nada que ver… al menos eso creo n.ñU ya que no he leído ninguno -.-…u.u… por cierto le voi a cambiar el nombre a Draco!... osea se va a llamar Draco Malfoy pero!... tendrá otro nombre xD

Ah! Y pasando a otra cosa, en el capi anterior se me olvidó poner el disclaimer! Sorry! Pero si ven mi profile se darán cuenta k me disculpo de antemano por todas las veces k se me vaya a olvidar… u.uU… Pero esta no será una de esas veces… así que antes de k se me olvide:

**Disclaimer:** Ok este vale por el anterior y por este… Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto! Pero no me demanden! TT.

- - diálogos

"" pensamientos

**Capítulo 3: Insomnio**

_-Oh Merlín! Sigue sigue!...mmmm… creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… ahhhh- decía el rubio entre suspiros cuando alguien interrumpió._

_-Yo no lo creo! Malfoy y Nott! A la oficina del director!...- gritó Snape que hacía acto de presencia en la habitación._

-Pero Severus…- comenzó el rubio.

-Pero nada Draco A. Malfoy Black, no puedo creer que te atrevas a hacer algo como esto en este lugar- sentenció Snape.

-¿Algo como qué¿Dejarme consentir?… eso no es nuevo, además yo no lo obligué a hacerlo!- reprochó Malfoy mientras tranquilamente esperaba a que el castaño se quitase de encima para encarar a su padrino. Con esto hecho el rubio se levantó y se posicionó justo enfrente de su padrino.

-No dudo que no lo hayas obligado… a fin de cuentas eres un Malfoy se te dan ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así no te puedo permitir este tipo de conducta!- reprendió Snape.

-…Severus… ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?...- cuestionó Draco con un tono entre seriedad y diversión."Severus no creerá que nosotros… No, lo dudo mucho… aunque a juzgar por su enojo y sus palabras… Jajaja Jajaja!...Hey! Como que se me dan este tipo de cosas! Qué insinúa!... Ok vale, hay que admitirlo… soy bueno en el arte de la seducción…" pensaba el chico divertido.

-Yo…-"Oh bien! Y ahora que se supone que le diga! Oh, nada Draco solo creí que se lo estaban dando!... No!... No puedo decirle eso… debo idear un plan… Exacto un plan para salir de esta!"-Bueno creo que no hay nada que discutir aquí, me retiro, ya deberían irse durmiendo pues mañana no se salvan de mi clase- concluyó Severus sin más mientras se retiraba."Ja! Que plan más perfecto!".

-Pero…¿Qué fue eso?... supongo que da igual… continuamos… ¿Draco?- "Merlín! Las ventajas de ser Draco Malfoy!... seguro que nadie hubiera salido victorioso de una situación así con Snape… Es tan… perfecto! Creo que lo amo más que antes!... esperen!... eso no se puede… ok ya ya, 'che niño enamorado!"preguntó Theodore con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Snape se había ido y Blaise entró a la habitación.

-Claro Theodore- contestó el rubio mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama y dejaba que Nott continuara con lo que hacía.-Ahhh…mmmm… en serio eres muy bueno- continuó el chico.

-Lo se… Jajaja- respondió Nott sencillamente.

En ese momento cualquier duda que el joven Zabini tenía fue desechada… totalmente… pues se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad hacían.

"Eso era todo!... Me vengo matando en las escaleras solo para esto! Un estúpido y vil masaje! Solo eso! Ni toda la gente que atropellé en el pasillo… Bueno, no es como si en verdad quisiera que estos dos estuvieran dándoselo pero… Argh! Yo y mi pervertida mente!... hormonas… qué se le va a hacer…"- se reprochaba a si mismo Blaise al tiempo que tomaba un libro y se recostaba en su cama… al lado de la de Draco.

-Y además modesto el niño…Ahhh… sigue…sigue- se burlaba Malfoy mientras disfrutaba del placer proporcionado.

-Jajaja yo siempre…- continuó el chico sin dejar de mover sus hábiles manos por la fina espalda del rubio.

Fin del Flash

"Ahhh… que tiempos aquellos… que tiempos, que tiempos… donde todo era tan simple… ok ni que ahorita fuera tan difícil…Jajaja… bueno si mal no recuerdo así comenzó todo… y mis peleas con Nott se dan cada tanto pero es que… Hey! El niño se está metiendo en MI territorio! Y eso es algo que nunca le permití y menos ahora… no es que Draco literalmente sea mío pero… pero sus labios lo son! Son míos! Y nadie puede venir a tratar de robárselos!... Ok ya… no son míos… pero! Nott quiere que sean suyos y yo no lo dejaré! Porque? Pues muy simple… No… en serio NO lo amo! Lo juro! Solo que… bueno que esperan de un adolescente con hormonas y sin pareja! Que tiene a un perfectamente sexy y rubio amigo sin pareja, lo cual aún me sorprende! Apoco no aprovecharían la situación! No se hagan santos que no lo son! Aparte… ya los quisiera ver en mi situación!... A ver si se aguantan!... bueno ya… debo leer esto- pensó Zabini mientras tomaba un libro de alguna de sus muchas materias.

Hacía unos minutos que otros dos chicos habían entrado al cuarto, véase Malfoy y Nott, y habían comenzado a hacer un masaje como el que Zabini acababa de recordar. Los sonidos que salían de la boca del rubio por el placer que sentía no tardaron en escucharse y el ambiente de la habitación comenzó a… ¿excitarse? para los castaños presentes. Pero esto no duró tanto como pareció para ellos, pues unos minutos después el hermoso rubio se relajó hasta un punto en el que se quedó profundamente dormido sin que los castaños lo notaran.

-Merlín! Tienes idea de lo difícil que es concentrarse con ustedes haciendo eso!... podrían dejarlo ya!- prácticamente gritó un histérico Blaise mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que leía… o que intentaba leer.

-Oh disculpa! Pero en primera, por si no te has dado cuenta Draco estaba excesivamente tenso! Y si seguía así iba a terminar matando a alguno de los dos!...y en segunda… es TU culpa que esté así!- se defendió Nott mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y encaraba a su amigo.

-Mi culpa! Eso no es mi culpa!... Si hay alguien que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú! Debe ser terriblemente tenso pasar contigo tanto tiempo!- contestó el castaño con una mirada asesina.

-Claro que no! Y tu tienes la culpa porque…!- continuaba Theodore bastante molesto.

-Podrían hacerme el gran favor de callarse los dos!- resonó en la habitación la voz del príncipe de Slytherin que obviamente… se levantó.-Es increíble que se comporten así! Por unos minutos por fin me había calmado y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente… Ahhh! Pero no! Ustedes dos par de inmaduros tenían que evitarlo cierto! Por que no hay noche en que pueda dormir a gusto! Ya sea porque el idiota de mi padre aparece en mi cabeza o por que ustedes se pelean por quien sabe que jodida cosa!... Pero saben que! Ya me harté! Si, ya me harté! Así que me voy! No tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde pero seguro que cualquier lugar será mejor que este!- explotó el rubio mientras se ponía una camisa negra algo ajustada y salía con tal desesperación que parecía que la puerta se iba a caer cuando la cerró.

Y esto fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación, pues un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar… pero este era tan desesperante que alguien tuvo que deshacerse de él.

-¿Nott?…- llamó Zabini.

-Mmmm- contestó el otro con algo de desgane.

-¿Alguna idea de donde esté Draco?- preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba al otro, pues se encontraban en extremos opuestos.

-Sinceramente… ni idea- contestó Nott con una débil sonrisa de decepción.

-Uhmm… ya veo- dijo quedamente Blaise.

-Es increíble lo silencioso que está el cuarto sin él- comentó el otro chico mientras su mutua furia pasaba.

-Si, quien diría que Draco hace tanto ruido…- dijo Zabini en tono de burla.

Segundos después un par de risas se escucharon en la habitación, pues realmente no era como si esa estúpida pelea fuera a hacer que dejasen de ser amigos… además ahora tenía algo importante que hacer juntos… buscar al rubio que solo Merlín sabe donde está.

Así, sin decir más, los dos salieron del cuarto rápidamente para buscar a Draco, pues… ¿Qué tan lejos podría estar?

* * *

En aquellos silenciosos pasillos debido a las altas horas de la noche, pasos se escuchaban caminar por ellos, pasos rápidos, desesperados, molestos y algo… cansados.

El rubio caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde quería ir, pero sinceramente daba igual. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar… se estaba asfixiando.

Miles de puertas, pasillos, escaleras y pasadizos se cruzaban en su camino, pero al parecer ninguna era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento.

Caminó cautelosa pero rápidamente un buen rato, pues a estas horas seguro lo castigarían por estar fuera de Slytherin.

Hasta que se topó con algo, algo que no había visto en sus seis años que llevaba en ese colegio… esa puerta grande, de madera finamente tallada… de haberla visto en el pasado seguro que la recordaría. Y no teniendo nada mejor en mente, se adentró en ella, la abrió y cerró muy suavemente por si alguien se encontraba en el lugar… pero lo que vio ahí fue algo muy distinto a lo que imaginaba… sin embargo, no era que se quejara.

"Este lugar… ¿Por qué nunca había estado aquí?..."- pensaba el chico ensimismado admirando el cuarto en el que se encontraba.

Una habitación amplia, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente como para que una cómoda cama y unas pequeñas mesitas a cada costado entraran en ella. Las cortinas, colchas y adornos estaban elegantemente detallados, en color verde y plata. Cada parte del cuarto parecía haber sido elaborada con minucioso trabajo.

"Vaya… este lugar es tan… tan… tan yo… me recuerda a mi cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, claro que un poco menos frío… bueno un mucho menos frío… Pero en fín, supongo que no pasa nada si me quedo aquí un rato. Sinceramente… se que no debí gritarles así a esos dos pero… es solo que… que no he podido dormir bien toda esta semana… y cuando por fin lo logro se les ocurre empezar a pelearse! Nunca se pelean… bueno si lo hacen… pero nunca en frente de mí… por alguna rara razón ahora que lo pienso… el caso es que deciden hacerlo justo cuando consigo dormir!... Supongo que debo disculparme cuando vuelva… aunque yo nunca he sido bueno en eso, ya que según esto un Malfoy nunca pide disculpas… bueno… ya veré que hago al rato"- pensaba Draco mientras se acomodaba en esa cama y sin quererlo pero necesitándolo… se durmió plácidamente.

* * *

"Quince magos… dieciséis magos… diecisiete magos… dieciocho…Ahhhh! Ya me harté de contar magos! Y ovejas! Y hechizos! Y libros! Y… y todo lo que se me ocurre! No tengo sueño y punto! Y por lo visto no planeo tenerlo!... Merlín que tiene que hacer uno para dormir tranquilamente! Porqué no puedo ser como Ron y tener el gran don de dormir a todas horas!"- pensaba un desesperado pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su cama y volteaba a ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

El cual, se encontraba profunda y totalmente dormido, parecía que aunque se acabara el mundo en ese mismo instante el chico no tendría ni la más mínima intención de despertar, murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras estrangulaba a una almohada… porque a eso no se le puede llamar abrasar.

"Muy bien… decidido! Me voy de este cuarto, es obvio que no voy a dormir hoy… y aunque no lo crea la demás gente no es porque tenga pesadillas o algo por el estilo… desde que lo de Voldemort terminó se fueron para beneficio de mi pobre salud mental… simplemente… debo dejar la cafeína"- y con esto decidido el chico que vivió tomó su capa de invisibilidad y con cautela se retiró con un rumbo fijo… la sala de los menesteres, que mejor lugar para pasar una noche de insomnio.

* * *

Dos castaños caminaban con cuidado por los amplios y ahora vacíos pasillos del gran colegio de magia y hechicería, dos castaños que habían discutido minutos atrás, dos castaños que buscaban algo con detenimiento, algo importante para ambos.

- Oye… tienes idea de donde buscarlo?- preguntó uno de los castaños que respondía al nombre de Blaise Zabini.

-La verdad… no… pero no se supone que tu eres su mejor amigo! Deberías de saber donde esta- reprochó el otro castaño identificado por el mundo de la magia como Theodore Nott.

-Ey! El que sea su mejor amigo… porque si lo soy y muéranse de la envidia!... no significa que lea su mente! Además tu también eres su amigo! Y si a eso le sumas que lo amas… deberías de tener al menos una leve idea de a donde fue- concluyó Zabini mientras su castaño compañero se molestaba y sonrojaba a su lado.

-Zabini! Que ame a Draco no tiene nada que ver aquí!- le respondió Nott mientras trataba de disimular el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Claro que sí, bueno la verdad no, pero me encanta decirlo! Jajaja!- contestó el chico mientras reía alegremente.

-Zabini... Cállate! Nos van a venir encontrando aquí y entonces si nos van a… bueno tu sabes… y con nosotros seguro encuentran a Draco también- regañó el sonrojado castaño.

-Ok ok… ya me cayo… no vaya a ser que tu amado se moleste más si lo cachan por nuestra culpa- respondió en voz baja pero burlonamente.

-Exacto!... Zabini ya!... enserio deja eso- reprochó Nott.- además, seguro que a ti también te gusta alguien y si tuviera que apostar diría que Draco- continuó dándole un giro a la conversación.

-A mí?... Neh, está bien que está muy bueno… demasiado, y nos llevamos muy bien… es un gran amigo, bastante peculiar el niño pero no le quita lo hermoso… pero tanto como para que me guste…- respondió el otro con tranquilidad mientras seguían caminando por esos interminables pasillos.

-¿Enserio?... pues a juzgar por las veces que te he visto besarlo! Yo diría lo contrario!- musitó Theodore con el mismo tono bajo que su amigo pero aún así bastante molesto.

-…- "Muy bien Blaise… sabías que esta insinuación tendría que llegar en algún momento… si hay alguien en la faz de este inmenso mundo que me ha visto besando a Draco varias veces es Nott!... Así que… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… es simple pero… el más mínimo error y todo podría fracasar…-pensaba ensimismado el castaño mientras se preparaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Oye… ese no es Draco!- respondió de repente Zabini mientras apuntaba hacia un punto vacío en la oscuridad, pero ya que el otro no se percataba de ello solo salió corriendo hacia donde señalaba con un leve -Pues vamos a ver Zabini!-.

* * *

Minutos después, un chico moreno, considerablemente alto, con un cabello negro bastante rebelde que le hacía lucir bastante bien y dos bellas y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos se adentró en aquel lugar.

"Pero que?... nunca había visto la sala de los menesteres así… verde y plata… con todo tan elegante y fino… suena como… ¿Slytherin?... No pero eso es imposible… los únicos que conocemos este salón somos Ron, Herm y yo… Esperen! Hay alguien en la cama!..."- con esto pensado el moreno se acercó con pasos rápidos a la cama donde una persona dormía tranquilamente.

No se podía apreciar muy bien quien era, ya que por la posición en que estaba acostado y las sábanas enroscadas no se obtenía una buena vista, sin embargo, se podía notar que era un hombre.

"Merlín, debió estar muy cansado como para solo venir y literalmente tirarse aquí… pero no puedo ver quien es! Entre tanta sábana, colcha y cojines es imposible!".

Así que Harry se sentó a un costado de ese alguien y empezó a quitar con cuidado de no despertarlo los pequeños cojines, seguido de tratar de liberarlo de las ataduras de las sábanas… lo cual fue realmente difícil… pero al conseguirlo, se topó con una imagen que en verdad no esperaba…

"Es… Malfoy!... pero que está haciendo aquí! Merlín esa camisa le queda muy bien…¿Qué me pasa! Yo no pensé eso… sip yo no lo pensé… Un segundo… está dormido… que hace fuera de Slytherin?... Merlín eso explica la decoración… Este idiota, arrogante, presuntuoso y vanidoso está aquí!"- pero esos pensamientos se vieron cortados por otros al analizar al rubio que tenía enfrente.

"Aunque… se ve tan… tranquilo, es decir, no tiene esa cara arrogante y de desprecio que siempre carga… aunque aún así se ve aristocrática… pero supongo que eso es de nacimiento… su cabello lo hace ver tan diferente… a pesar de que ya no usa ese horrible gel… siempre está perfectamente acomodado… así se ve más… más natural… más humano… más angelical tal vez…"

"Merlín está muy blanco… bueno, ya se que siempre ha tenido ese color de piel pero… a esta distancia y con esa negra camisa se ve un poco más blanco aunque sus mejillas tienen un leve rubor y su boca… sus labios… delineados con la mayor perfección posible… tan suaves… finos… atrayentes… que dan ganas de… de… ¿probarlos?... Si! De probarlos… de sentirlos… de marcarlos como míos… de descubrir si son tan exquisitos como se ven… De acariciarlos… de besarlos suave y dulcemente… y por un segundo… un minuto, tal vez, perderte en ellos y olvidar todo… absolutamente todo"- pensaba ensimismado el chico que vivió, al tiempo que sin darse cuenta entrelazaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio que caía en mechones desordenados, pero perfectos sobre su rostro para después rozar con un dedo esos labios tan seductores, tan embriagantes y tan adictivos."

Poco a poco Harry fue atraído hacia esos labios… se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente… sin querer despertarlo, se encontraba justo frente a el… podía sentir la respiración del rubio rozarle suavemente el rostro… tan tranquila y pausada… y su semblante relajado pero hermoso, hasta podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico igual de pausados que su respiración.

"Probablemente lo único que podría mejorar esta imagen sería que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos… para poder admirar sus orbes plateadas…"- pensó el chico mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Y como orden dada, los párpados de Draco comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos grises.

"Merlín son tan… bellos… profundos… misteriosos… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?... Nadie tiene esos ojos… nadie… son únicos… como todo en él… tan diferente… tan extrañamente bello…"- le faltaba un poco a Harry para unir sus labios con los de aquel ser que ahora se veía tan perfecto para él… solo un poco… pero pronto no faltaría nada…

Continuará…

¿Blaise matará a Harry por meterse en "su territorio"¿Besará Harry a Draco¿Zabini y Nott llegarán para evitarlo¿El rubio se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando¿Ron despertará si el mundo se está acabando?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A.: Wujuuuuu! Terminé! Wow… este capi en verdad estuvo difícil de escribir u.u… es que… me bloqueé! Y no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía! TT.TT… pero bueno ya quedó!n.n aunque un poco más corto de lo que debía pero weno… que se le va a hacer… y como pueden ver ya se va dando el **HarryxDraco** más en forma -!... así que esto va lento pero seguro xD… jajaja 'che frase chotada… bueno espero que les haya gustado… y si no es mucho pedir… dejen **reviews**! porfa! u.u… no sean crueles!... no tienen idea cuanto me importa su opinión!...

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	4. el verdadero rival

Ok 4° capi!... el tres no me gustó!-.-… pero weno k se le va a hacer estaba ciclada… pero en este me he esforzado mucho!... gasté todo mi tiempo libre haciéndolo y perfeccionándolo… así que estoy muy orgullosa de mí T.T… Hay algunas frases en latin... o.o... pero si se van a las N.A. verán las traducciones al español n.n

Ok… la vez pasada si mal no recuerdo olvidé el Disclaimer otra vez… creo… o fue en el otro fic o.o… bueno no se! El caso es que lo olvidé sou… aquí esta! n.n

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

- - diálogos

"" pensamientos

**Capítulo 4:** El verdadero rival

_Y como orden dada, los párpados de Draco comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos grises._

"_Merlín son tan… bellos… profundos… misteriosos… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?... Nadie tiene esos ojos… nadie… son únicos… como todo en él… tan diferente… tan extrañamente bello…"- le faltaba un poco a Harry para unir sus labios con los de aquel ser que ahora se veía tan perfecto para él… solo un poco… pero pronto no faltaría nada…_

Cerró sus ojos olvidando todo el odio y rencor que alguna vez le tuvo, posó sus labios sobre los del rubio lenta y delicadamente, disfrutando del sin fin de sensaciones que este simple pero delicioso contacto le producía, probando esos tentadores labios y guardando su sabor a vainilla en su memoria… el más dulce sabor que había probado en toda su corta vida.

Esto solo duró unos cuantos segundos, tiempo que el chico dorado necesitó para darse cuenta que los ojos de Draco se habían abierto tiempo atrás, al instante en que su cerebro por fin procesó la información, se separó del chico y abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para toparse con otros más confundidos pero algo adormilados, sin embargo, no por ello dejaban de ser hermosos.

-Desmaius!- se escuchó que uno de los chicos gritó mientras otro solo cerraba sus ojos como antes los tenía.

"Merlín Merlín Merlín¡Qué hago?... mejor dicho… ¡Qué hacía?... muy bien… muy bien… calma… tranquilo… no pasa nada… No que va! Solo acabo de besar a Draco¿Draco?... desde cuando es Draco… ok creo que eso es lo que menos importa en este momento… pero volviendo al punto… Argh!... Merlín… tu me odias ¿cierto?..."- pero los incesantes pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-POOOOTTTEEEEEEEER¡Qué jodidos crees que haces?- dos voces resonaron al unísono en el cuarto, seguido de un silencio sepulcral que no duró mucho tiempo, pues fue roto por uno de los castaños que habían gritado en cuanto entraron a la habitación y presenciaron toda la escena.

-Sabes Potter…- siseó fríamente Zabini- de todas las idioteces que has hecho…

-Esta es la más grande!... Y ni creas que vas a salir bien librado- continuó siseando Nott que irradiaba ira en cada palabra.

-Pues nos encargaremos de que esto nunca… NUNCA- continuó Blaise en el mismo tono.

-Se vuelva a repetir!- sentenciaron los dos chicos, que con cada palabra que habían dicho se acercaban más al moreno, que ahora tenían acorralado en una de las esquinas de la cama donde yacía el rubio desmayado.

Estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que Voldemort y su séquito de maniacos nunca pudo… matar a Harry James Potter de la forma más sádica que encontraran.

"Primero Nott y ahora Potter!... A Nott se lo perdono es mi amigo, pero POTTER! Quien se cree ese estúpido cara rajada como para estar besando a Draco! Además… es obvio que Draco no estaba conciente cuando lo hizo!... Maldito aprovechado!... y lo desmayó! Quien sabe que perversiones planeaba hacerle!... Ese idiota… ahora va a conocer quien es Blaise Zabini!... No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes… a Potter le gusta Draco!... por eso siempre anda buscando pleito con él!... quien sabe cuantas veces no habrá hecho esto! Y quien sabe hasta donde haya llegado! Merlín! Juro por tu gran poder que Potter me las pagará!"- pensaba Zabini sacando obviamente conclusiones muy apresuradas.

"Ese imbécil… Potter!... como… como… Merlín! No puedo creerlo!... ese maldito urgido!... se atrevió a tocar… no a BESAR!... a MI Draco!... a MI hermoso rubio!... y no solo eso… sino que lo hizo antes que yo pudiera hacerlo!... aunque Zabini también lo hizo pero… es diferente! Zabini es… Zabini y Potter pues… es Potter! No es lo mismo!... y ahora ha marcado con sus impuros labios los de Draco!... pero bueno, mi rubio es tan perfecto que ni Potter le puede quitar la perfección"- pensaba fúrico el muchacho al ver a su amado indefenso y, según el, a la merced de Potter.

"Por qué Por qué Por qué!... Argh! Soi un idiota! Un imbécil! En toda la extensión de la palabra! Pero qué me pasó! Yo lo… lo odio! Si! Lo odio!... y ahora llegan estos dos como novias celosas!... novias celosas… eso es!"- concluyó el chico que vivió antes de ser convertido en el chico que murió.

-¿Qué ocurre serpientes?... preocupados por su líder… o será que están ce…lo… sos?- cuestionó Harry con una mirada asesina al puro estilo Malfoy.

-¡Qué?... ¿De ti?... sueñas Potter… ya quisieras tener un líder como Draco!... algo que tu jamás serás!...- siseó peligrosamente Nott mientras encaraba al pelinegro.

-¿Preocupado?... creo que es obvio Potter… ¿celoso?... ni un poco!... ¿De qué debo estar celoso?... ¿De que te aproveches de Draco y lo beses sin su consentimiento?... Yo no lo creo… además… yo puedo besarlo mil veces por su propia voluntad… sin tener que hacer algo tan patético como secuestrarlo…- respondió tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro al ver la reacción de Harry.

"Yo puedo besarlo mil veces… Yo puedo besarlo mil veces… besarlo… mil… veces… Arghhhhh!... estúpido Zabini!... Acaso Draco es su… No! No puede ser! Ese idiota solo trata de engañarme!... y aunque fuera cierto… no debería importarme!... Merlín ni a mi me engaño… me importa… el solo pensar que Zabini bese a Draco!... o que sea su pareja!... o que sea su mejor amigo!... Argh!... imbécil"- pensaba más que molesto el chico dorado.

La tensión en el ambiente crecía a cada segundo, era intoxicante, asfixiante… ya nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna… pero las intensas miradas de los tres chicos se batían a duelo esperando que alguno se rindiera…

Pero, por obra y gracia de Merlín, alguien más entró a la habitación para unirse a la bella reunión… se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de pasos firmes y seguros acercándose con determinación a los chicos.

-¿Harry, Zabini y Nott?... vaya… esto es nuevo… y… puedo preguntar a que se debe la reunión?- cuestionó un chico mayor que ellos conocido como Cedric, pero las miradas atónitas de los antes mencionados fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Harry… dime que no estás en problemas con ellos… un segundo!... aquí falta algo… claro¿Dónde está Draco?...- las miradas de los chicos una vez más contestaron su pregunta, pues las tres se posicionaron en una persona que estaba en la cama… persona que no había notado antes, que al parecer dormía profundamente, pero siendo el un mago experimentado pudo notar que estaba hechizado.

Cedric ignoró a los otros presentes y se abrió paso hasta llegar al inconciente muchacho. Con una de sus manos acarició el cabello del rubio y le quitó algunos mechones que le caían en la frente… y con la otra sacó su barita y la apuntó hacia él.

-Finite Incantem- pronunció levemente, embolsó su barita, y dirigió una mirada de ternura al rubio, el cual comenzaba a tratar de abrir los ojos. Con un cuidado impresionante, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo cargó, todo esto ante la mirada penetrante de los otros.

-Ce… ¿Cedric?- preguntó en un suspiro con una voz extremadamente baja.

-Tranquilo dragón…- contestó el antes mencionado con una voz dulce y una hermosa sonrisa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y depositaba un casto beso –te llevaré a tu cuarto y ahí hablamos- ante esto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar…

Nuestro hermoso rubio solo se limitó a sonreír levemente, cerrar sus ojos y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Cedric, este sonrió alegremente y se retiró del lugar sin decir otra palabra, Harry pronunció un leve: No puede ser, y los dos castaños tenían una expresión entre sorpresa y furia. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación una vez más, hasta que los Slys volvieron en si y se retiraron rápidamente del salón… segundos después… Harry los imitó.

* * *

Zabini y Nott caminaron rápidamente para alcanzar a Cedric, y cuando lo lograron el interrogatorio comenzó. 

-¿Qué fue eso Diggory?- preguntó Zabini al chico que miraba embelesado al rubio en sus brazos.

-Simple… Draco estaba desmayado y lo levanté… como, por lo visto, está muy cansado, lo llevaré a su cuarto- respondió el chico mientras seguía caminando y mirando de reojo a ratos para ver si Draco seguía dormido.

-Eso ya lo se!... Merlín!... Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…- contestó furioso el castaño por la respuesta obtenida.

-Oh… te refieres a… eso… bueno… creo que deberías preguntárselo a Draco… ¿Qué no es tu mejor amigo?- continuó Cedric sin quitar la sonrisa de triunfo de su rostro –Además… ¿Qué es lo que pasaba ahí adentro?- cuestionó.

-Nada importante… es que Potter estaba… bueno en realidad no importa… dejémoslo así… otra pregunta… ¿piensas entrar a Slytherin?... digo ahí está la habitación de Draco y no creo que tu…

-Qué yo pueda entrar?- inquirió el otro –Obvio que voy a entrar, no es como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo-.

-Bueno si pero… tienes que saber la contraseña… y no solo la de la casa sino la de la habitación… mejor… yo llevo a Draco… al fin y al cabo es mi compañero de cuarto- dijo Zabini mientras trataba de quitarle al rubio de los brazos… a lo que Cedric respondió alejándose unos centímetros.

-En eso Blaise tiene razón Diggory, es mejor si nosotros lo llevamos, así no batallarás tratando de que nadie te vaya a ver y podrás irte a tu casa ya y dormir un poco- se incluyó en la conversación Nott que caminaba a la par de ambos chicos.

-No se preocupen, está bien, yo lo llevo… y creanme… se como entrar ahí- finalizó Diggory dando a entender que nadie iba a llevar a Draco sino él a su habitación.

"No es cierto! Por el amor de Merlín! Alguien dígame que no es cierto! Alguien… quien sea!... Nooo!... Haber, haber, calma… chance… chance y estás exagerando o estás imaginando cosas… aparte, ya es tarde… seguro que mañana todo estará perfectamente claro y esa posibilidad de que Cedric sea el novio de Draco se verá completamente desechada… yo lo se…"- pensaba Blaise tratando de calmarse mientras seguían caminando.

"Porqué Merlín! Porqué!... cuanta gente más va a besar a Draco hoy! Me cae que ya solo falto yo… Merlín porque falto yo!... seguro que de nada se muere Draco si el que lo besara fuera yo y no Potter… y ese… ese Diggory!... ese que!... Merlín!... tengo que hablar seriamente con Draco… me tiene que aclarar varias cosas… pero volviendo al punto… Porqué yo!"- y con estas y más cavilaciones caminaba Nott hacia su habitación… y miren que está lejos.

"Ayyy… ¿a poco no?… a poco no se ve bien lindo mi Draco cuando duerme… y más si está en mis brazos… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esos tres hacían con Draco ahí adentro pero… al menos yo llegué para salvarlo… jajaja… bueno pero a poco no esta hermoso…"- este y miles de pensamientos descriptivos del rubio surgieron en la cabecita de Cedric mientras este sonreía soñadoramente… hasta que llegaron al cuadro de las mazmorras.

Los dos Slytherins miraron con superioridad y arrogancia al castaño mayor que ellos, esperando que tal vez… no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo entrar. Y como era de esperarse, el chico solo se acercó al cuadro los volteó a ver y sonrió alegremente.

_-venenum de serpens- _pronunció… casi siseó como todo un Slytherin el chico, y al instante el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los tres castaños y al rubio que traía cargado…

Con una sonrisa interna, Cedric se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, golpeó dos veces un punto específico de una pared falsa y se abrió paso hasta llegar a una puerta donde se encontraban una placa con los apellidos: Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Una vez más los más pequeños sonrieron con altivez… pues si bien había sabido la contraseña de Slytherin… no había forma de saber la de su habitación… a menos que alguien se la hubiera dicho…

-_proditio ac ultionis- _volvió a decir el chico en el mismo tono de voz, pero quizás con un poco de superioridad en su voz, y giró la perilla de la puerta y entró seguido de Nott y Zabini.

Los otros dos chicos solo voltearon la mirada hacia cualquier punto del lugar y entraron en su cuarto. Mientras Cedric se acercaba a la cama de Draco, y una última sonrisa de esperanza se esbozó en los otros dos… esto si… no habría forma de que el la supiera… ni siquiera ellos la sabían.

-_sono cum spes- _pronunció en un tono casi inaudible, ni los dos castaños que lo observaban detenidamente lo escucharon.

Con un brazo sostuvo a Draco pegándolo más contra sí para evitar que cayese y con el otro corrió el dosel de la cama del príncipe de Slytherin… que se caracterizaba de las demás, no solo porque ahí dormía el rubio… sino porque tenía una contraseña privada para poder correr el dosel de su cama, sino la tenían nadie podía correrlo y por obvias razones acostarse ahí.

Tal vez parecía exagerado el grado de seguridad con el que Draco contaba, es decir¿hechizar su propia cama?… pero era entendible si una mañana despiertas con Pansy durmiendo a tu lado apunto de ahorcarte…

El mayor de los presentes colocó a Draco sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de esa bella criatura, lo cual logró… así como todo lo que intentaba… siempre lo lograba… y el rubio era uno de esos tantos logros… pero sin duda el más importante. Depositó un suave beso en su frente, cerró los doseles y se retiró del cuarto, no sin antes levantar la mano a seña de despedida hacia los otros castaños que seguían sin poder decir una frase completa o al menos coherente.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, era obvio que si había batallando tanto el pobre de Cedric en no despertar a Draco no quería que se levantara solo porque azotó la puerta al salir.

Y el silencio… por primera vez no reinó en el lugar, los dos castaños se pusieron a charlar seriamente sobre el tema en cuestión: Draco Malfoy.

-Nott… dime que Draco no te había dicho nada acerca de Diggory- comenzó Zabini.

-No… la verdad no… pero digo, si no te lo había dicho a ti… menos a mi-.

-Supongo… otra cosa… ¿Qué haremos con Potter?- preguntó maliciosamente

-Simple Blaise… haremos que su existencia sea miserable… y que se arrepienta de por vida por haber tocado a Draco- respondió mordazmente con una mirada llena de determinación que no permitía dudas.

-Entendido… será fácil… ¿Pero que hacía Potter en el mismo lugar que Draco¿Crees que lo haya seguido cuando salió del cuarto?- continuó Zabini con las preguntas.

-Mmmm… puede ser… pero no lo creo… Potter no haría eso, tal vez solo tuvo suerte y lo encontró… solo que mucho antes que nosotros… ese imbecil!- Nott empezaba a enfurecer de nuevo… al recordar lo que vio que Potter hacía con Draco.

-Tranquilo Theodore… tranquilo… hay que tener paciencia… además vas a despertar a Draco de nuevo y es capaz de volverse a ir a Merlín sabe donde- dijo calmando a su amigo.

Suspiró –Tienes razón… bueno, ya es tarde, que te parece si nos dormimos ahora y mañana empezamos la operación: Muerte al chico que vivió…- rió ante este último comentario, y el otro castaño respondió de la misma forma.

Con todo listo y sin más que decir, los chicos se durmieron pacíficamente, haciendo que el silencio de la noche se apoderara de todo el lugar, despejando sus mentes de todo lo que había ocurrido y preparándose para el arduo día de trabajo que vendría.

* * *

Escasos rayos de sol se colaban entre las grandes y rojas cortinas de la torre de Gryffindor y un chico moreno se negaba a levantarse… por más que su pelirrojo amigo lo intentara… 

-Harry! Ya!... no me hagas hablarle a Herm para que te levante!- gritó un desesperado pelirrojo que trataba de sacar del mundo de los sueños a su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Ya, ya… no hay que ponerse violentos… estoy… des… pierto- respondió entre bostezos mientras estiraba su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Harry… ¿No dormiste bien?- preguntó curioso Ron.

-Ah?... claro que si Ron… es solo que… todavía tengo sueño- contestó el adormilado pelinegro mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a tomar una ducha. –No te preocupes, enserio no pasa nada… no me tardo, lo juro!- gritó ya dentro del baño.

Minutos después los dos chicos recorrían los pasillos para llegar al gran comedor, pues el pelirrojo insistía en que si no comía algo rápido iba a considerar seriamente la idea de hacerse caníbal y comerse a Harry. Que miedo…

* * *

Esos rayos del mismo sol trataban de colarse por las verdes y elegantes cortinas de las mazmorras de Slytherin, obvio ni que hubiera otro sol… pero dejando la astronomía… las serpientes comenzaban a despertar, pues ellos siempre se caracterizaban por ser muy madrugadores… 

-Mmmm… buenos días…- habló bastante dormido uno de los chicos que antes se encontraba acostado en su cama y ahora buscaba su uniforme.

-Buenos días…- respondió Nott a Zabini que se encontraba igual o peor que él, pues a penas y podía abrir los ojos, y por ello chocó contra una de las camas de los otros dos que estaban aún dormidos.

-Jajaja, yo que ustedes despertaba… si siguen así van a tropezar con todo lo que haya en su camino… y luego ni crean que voy a ir a la enfermería a recogerlos- habló un chico rubio que ya estaba listo para salir… más no para ir a clases… pues su ropa, que eran unos pantalones negros acampanados y una camisa elegante, blanca y ceñida; decían que no iba precisamente a desayunar y luego a clases.

-Vaya Draco, estás de muy buen humor hoy… ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?- preguntó Blaise mientras terminaba de tomar su ropa.

-¿Vas a salir?... porque no creo que te dejen entrar a clases con eso puesto- "Aunque se te vea magníficamente bien" cuestionó el otro castaño que también tomaba su ropa.

-Cierto- le dio la razón Zabini a Theodore -¿A dónde vas?- continuó con las preguntas.

-Espera… ¿Con quien vas?- preguntó de nuevo Nott.

-¿No vas a bajar a desayunar?- ahora fue el turno de Zabini.

-¿O no vas a ir a clases?- turno para Theodore.

-Merlín cuantas preguntas!… haber…insinúas que siempre estoy de mal humor, si, no les diré, no les importa, no y llegaré tarde- respondió el rubio contestando a todas y cada una de las preguntas con una leve sonrisa elegante y una mirada de: dejen de hacer preguntas.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, para dar paso a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos miel, piel bronceada y mayor que ellos.

-Buenos días serpientes- saludó como siempre alegre Cedric, refiriéndose a Nott y Zabini, que acababa de entrar al cuarto –y… buenos días Draco- saludó al rubio, para después caminar hacia el como si nada, tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo tiernamente.

-Bueno… ehh…yo… adiós chicos- apenas articuló Draco despidiéndose de sus amigos, pues el no era muy dado a andar dando muestras de afecto en público… ni siquiera a andar dando muestras de afecto… pero como todo Malfoy debía de mostrarse inmune ante la situación… cosa que no logró muy bien… ya que el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro.

Con esto dicho, Cedric tomó la mano de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente con los del rubio y salieron de esa forma de la habitación… con un sonrojado rubio tratando de disimular la pena y una débil sonrisa que luchaba por salir guiado por un castaño bastante alegre, siendo observados por los castaños menores que no perdían detalle de cada cosa y no se atrevieron a decir absolutamente nada… al menos hasta que estos dos salieron…

-Zabini…- llamó levemente Theodore.

-Dime Nott- contestó Blaise bastante molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Creo que… que… me voy… a…a...- dijo el chico entrecortadamente pero no pudo terminar la frase porque azotó como tabla en el piso.

-¿A desmayar?- terminó divertido Zabini la frase mientras trataba de reavivar a su amigo.

* * *

-Bueno días Potter… increíble que te levantes tan temprano si te la pasas acosando a la gente toda la noche…- siseó una voz que estaba a pocos metros de él, pero para sorpresa de Ron, no fue Malfoy como esperaba… sino Zabini… el y Nott estaban parados enfrente de ellos sin su líder para encabezarlos. 

-Déjanos en paz Zabini… las mentiras no te llevarán a ningún lado- respondió Ron enfrentando la mirada asesina de los Slys.

-Oh! Pero mí querido Weasley! Acaso no sabes de las salidas nocturnas de Potter… Uyyy que mal amigo tienes… yo que tu me consigo otro que si confíe en mi- encaró Nott con una mirada de altivez y arrogancia, y con esto dicho los Slys entraron al gran comedor sin decir más.

-Harry… dime que solo quieren molestar y no tienes ni idea de lo que están hablando- preguntó Ron entrando al gran comedor.

-Claro!... solo quieren molestar- respondió con nervios pues no era reconocido por sus dotes para mentir. Pero su salvadora como siempre, hizo acto de presencia.

-Chicos por aquí!- saludó animadamente Herm a los dos.

-Hola Herm- saludaron al unísono mientras se sentaban junto a ella.

-¿Notaron que falta el príncipe de las serpientes?- preguntó la castaña mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de los Slys.

-Cierto… pero ni quien lo extrañe- respondió el pelirrojo devorando su desayuno.

-Tienes razón… pero aún así es raro que no se presente, siempre es de los primeros en llegar- pero una chica llegó e interrumpió.

-Hey chicos¿han visto a Diggory?- preguntó curiosa Parvati que venía junto con su inseparable hermana Lavender.

-No¿Porqué la pregunta?- cuestionó Herm.

-Mmmm… interesante… primero sale todas las noches, luego falta a algunas clases… y ahora no llega al desayuno- respondió Lavender.

-A juzgar por su comportamiento, esto solo puede significar una cosa…- los ojos de las hermanas Brown se iluminaron ante este último comentario de Patil.

-Diggory tiene novia!- gritaron las hermanas emocionadas por el nuevo chisme que iniciarían, y más rápido de lo que llegaron se fueron para contar su GRAN descubrimiento a todo el que les pasara enfrente.

-Es posible- comentó la castaña cuando las otras chicas se fueron.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el moreno.

-Eso- contestó, pero al ver la cara de duda de sus amigos se tuvo que explicar mejor – que Cedric tenga novia- aclaró.

-¿A poco le vas a creer a ese par?- preguntó Ron parando de comer por un minuto… tal vez solo fue un segundo.

-No es eso… es que Cedric si ha hecho todo lo que ellas dijeron… además todas las clases a las que ha faltado coinciden con las horas libres de los Slytherin de sexto-

-¿En conclusión?...- interrumpió Ron queriendo apresurar a su amiga a llegar al punto del asunto.

-La pareja de Cedric va en sexto y es de Slytherin- finalizó la chica –Harry!- replicó la castaña al ver como su amigo había derramado toda la jarra de jugo que antes sostenía con su mano.

-Yo… lo siento… chicos se hace tarde, porqué no nos vamos- dijo Harry rápidamente mientras se levantaba… y segundos después fue seguido por sus amigos.

* * *

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts, el grupo de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin tomaba su clase de pociones alegremente… siendo impartida por su querido y amado profesor Snape. 

-Es que no puede hacer nada bien Longbottom… tampoco usted Weasley… que es lo que uno tiene que hacer para que un Gryffindor pueda hacer una poción como se debe!- gritó el profesor bastante molesto… pero como Merlín es muy poderoso y grande fue interrumpido por una puerta abriéndose.

-Joven Malfoy…-se sorprendió levemente Severus al ver que su mejor alumno llegaba tarde… cosa que nunca… nunca pasaba- me alegra que se nos una… ¡PERO QUÉ …?-

Continuará…

¿Cedric tendrá novia…¿No será que es novio¿A Nott no le dolió el golpe al desmayarse¿Herm ha estado espiando a Cedric¿Neville hará una poción bien algún día¿Qué pasó con Draco¿Por qué la reacción de Snape?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A: Ohh! Que bello! Otro capi terminado!... y todavía faltan muchos más… bueno se que el capi anterior no fue la gran cosa… pero este me gustó mucho más… aparte… salió Cedric!... wujuuu! xD… si se lo preguntan… para mí nunca murió! ;-;… siempre vivirá en mi corazón T.T… por ello nunca NUNCA lo verán muerto en ninguno de mis fics o.o… bueno gracias por leer! plz! dejen reviews! porfa!... Kaei Kon y Akire777… se que leen esto O.O…. Yo lo se TODO! Así que plz! dejen revs!... y tu tmb Adda!... 

Significados de las frases en latín que hubo en el capi xD!... grax alex! (mi super sexy y poderoso novio que ni un trailer puede con el! Ja! Tómenla!... u.uU… Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto!)… y tu k decías k el latín no te servía xD!

_venenum de serpens: _veneno de serpiente, creo que esta era obvia xD

_proditio ac ultionis:_ traición y venganza, jeje me pareció dramática!xD

_sono cum spes: _soñar con esperanza, me agradó esta ;-;… ta cuerita ;-;… n.n

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	5. preguntas difíciles

Hellowwww! Bueno estamos en el 5° capi de esto y ps primero k nada y antes de k se me olvide, cometí unos **errores **en el capi anterior… solo k no me di cuenta hasta k me lo dijeron T.T bueno el punto es k puse a Lavender como hermana de Parvati! -.- oh yo y mi gran mente! Pero bueno, sorry! -.- y grax a la persona k me avisó d mi stupid error! Sk no se k me pasó! o sea les juro k si se k no son hermanas ;-; enserio disculpen a esta mensita escritora k ya no se fija ni en los personajes k pone -.-

Por cierto! Gracias por los reviews! Ya saben que todas sus opiniones y/o sugerencias son bienvenidas y muy, muy agradecidas!

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

- - diálogos

"" pensamientos

_Cursiva- _cosas que leen los personajes

**Capítulo 5:** Preguntas difíciles

A penas iba a decir algo al notar que Draco no venía con el uniforme, al contrario, venía con algo muy, muy distinto. Además de un curioso y goteante detalle, pero este lo interrumpió.

-Lamento el retraso profesor, pero estaba algo ocupado y si me lo permite le explicaré todo cuando la clase termine- se disculpó Draco con un tono de total indiferencia y una mirada arrogante.

-Eso espero joven Malfoy- accedió Snape –ahora arréglese y siéntense- ordenó. "¿Draco qué fue lo que te paso?...".

Al sentarse, más bien al pasar entre sus compañeros de clase, o mejor dicho al entrar, todas las miradas se centraron en él y no solo porque el gran y perfecto Draco Malfoy había llegado tarde a POCIONES, sino porque el niño aparte de eso no llevaba el uniforme, sino que llevaba algo bastante provocador para algunos o tirable para otros.

Además de eso el Sly venía empapado de pies a cabeza, pero por toda la prisa que traía para llegar a la clase por lo visto lo había olvidado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Oye Draco- llamó Blaise muy levemente, ya que si lo cachaban seguro lo regañaban, al que se encontraba sentado a su lado –estas, como decirlo: mojado- ante esta aclaración el rubio arqueó una ceja elegante para luego verse a si mismo.

-Merlín!- se quejó en voz baja mientras sacaba su barita y pronunciaba un hechizo, el cual lo secó completamente y luego a todo lo que había mojado.

Y, a pesar de que todo ya estaba normal, si ignorabas la ropa, en el Sly las miradas de todos seguían sobre él, pero haciendo honor a su apellido el chico se limitó a ignorarlos y ver hacia un punto perdido en la ventana.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por distraerse!- se oyó sentenciar al profesor de pociones, seguido de varios rostros inconformes. "Ahhh, no hay duda, eso siempre me calma".

Así, la clase continuó sin más preámbulo, Snape quitó varios puntos a Gryffindor, le subió a Slytherin y los alumnos trataron de hacer su poción bajo la linda mirada de su profesor, siendo unos cuantas serpientes las únicas en lograrlo. Al terminar la clase, Snape pidió, más bien, ordenó que todos salieran quedándose solo Malfoy.

-¿Y bien Draco?- preguntó el profesor en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Es algo complicado Severus, pero te explicaré lo más simple que pueda- aclaró el rubio –En la mañana tuve un compromiso importante, por eso no bajé a desayunar y aunque ya tenía en mente que llegaría un poco tarde, hubo un pequeño… accidente… por el cual llegué más tarde de lo previsto y mojado- contó el rubio para después salir rápidamente del salón sin quedarse para escuchar el sermón de su padrino, que obviamente sabía que como quiera se lo daría, pero entre más tarde mejor.

Al salir del salón ya no había nadie en los pasillos, solo dos castaños lo esperaban impacientes, y un pelinegro lo observaba disimuladamente, cosa que el no notó ya que fue jalado del brazo por alguien.

-¡Qué estas haciendo pedazo de…?- comenzó siseando el rubio, pero al voltear y ver de quien se trataba su tono de voz cambió al instante –Cedric, no sabía que eras tú, yo…- pero fue interrumpido por el apuesto chico frente a él.

-No te preocupes dragón- le dijo dulcemente mientras lo tomaba por la cintura acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos –veo que aún no te cambias- comentó viendo la ropa de Draco.

-No, ya no me dio tiempo- respondió vagamente, definitivamente aún no se acostumbraba a tener tanto contacto con alguien.

Cedric sacó su barita y la apuntó hacia el rubio, y con un simple hechizo hizo que este trajera el uniforme de Slytherin.

-Sabes, te veías mejor con la otra ropa- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa –pero también me gustas así- continuó en un tono demasiado seductor.

Para después acercarse a su rostro y comenzar un delicioso beso, el cual poco a poco se fue intensificando, así como la ira de los que los observaban atentos, el castaño se aferró más a la cintura de Draco mientras este pasó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del otro profundizando el contacto.

Como era de esperarse, se separaron segundos después por la falta de oxígeno, segundos que para algunos fueron eternos y para otros demasiado cortos. Cedric miró al rubio con una sonrisa y el otro le respondió con una mucho más leve, para después irse solo del lugar, cosa que el castaño no permitió. Pues unos metros más adelante lo alcanzó, pasando los brazos por la cintura del rubio que se encontraba de espaldas a él, y recargando su cabeza en la del menor para seguir caminando de esta forma. Y en algún momento, los espectadores perdieron visión de ellos pues ya se encontraban demasiado lejos.

"Juro que si vuelvo a ver otra de estas escenitas voy matar a Diggory! Merlín! Y todavía no le pregunto a Draco su relación con ESE, muy en ello hoy le iba a preguntar pero luego llegó ESE y se lo llevó antes de que yo pudiera hablar con él! Además, es obvio que tienen algo, pero necesito que Draco me diga específicamente que tienen y desde cuando y porque!"- pensaba Zabini dispuesto a retirarse de ahí… hasta que vio a cierto pelinegro detrás de una de las columnas con una mirada no muy feliz y se dirigió hacia él.

"Draco y Cedric Draco y Cedric Draco y Cedric, No! Simplemente no checa! Desde cuando a Cedric le gusta Draco! Mejor dicho, desde cuando a Draco le gusta a Cedric! Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían antes de ayer! Argh! Bueno ya! Draco no te importa! Y si estás así es porque estás preocupado porque Cedric esté con alguien como Draco Malfoy! Obvio, te preocupas por tu amigo, aunque ni que fuéramos tan amigos. Hay ya! Te preocupa que cualquier persona esté con alguien como el!"- pensaba Harry saliendo de su gran escondite tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

"Porque! Merlín porqué! Porque Draco está con Diggory! Aunque no voy a negar que mi Draco tiene buen gusto pero Porqué! Mínimo si fuera alguien más común y corriente se que seguro haría que Draco se dejase de fijar en el pero… Merlín! Es Diggory! Uno de los mejores magos de esta escuela! Y para colmo de los más codiciados! Ok creo que es obvio porque Draco está con el"- imitaba a los anteriores Nott, que estaba al lado de Zabini, al cual siguió en cuanto se comenzó a mover.

-Potter¿ahora espías a la gente, que malos vicios estás agarrando, yo te recomiendo conseguir un hobbie- siseó una voz a espaldas del moreno, voz que reconocía perfectamente: Zabini.

-Y yo te recomiendo conseguirte una vida- respondió el aludido mordazmente.

-¿Para qué? La tuya parece más divertida, además, eres un gran actor, quien diría que en verdad AMAS a Draco –dijo Nott que se acercaba a los otros dos.

-Pero mira quien lo dice, la serpiente enamorada que se la pasa suspirando por su príncipe- contestó Harry en el mismo tono que los Slys.

-Cuida tus palabras Potter, que no te veo más cerca que Theodore de estar con Draco- continuó Zabini.

-¿Uy y tu sí? – se defendió Harry.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio y tal vez reflexión por parte de los dos castaños y el pelinegro, una voz ya muy calmada se deshizo de este.

-Admitámoslo- dijo Nott llamando la atención de los otros dos – los tres estamos igual de jodidos- pronunció levemente, pues su furia había pasado a depresión.

-Concuerdo contigo Theodore, pero creo que el Gryffie es el que está peor- afirmó Zabini cambiando su mirada y tono de voz de odio a burla.

-No me digas, por ser un Gryffindor, ser su enemigo número uno y juntarme con Ron y Herm- respondió el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad yo iba a decir que porque nosotros somos sexys y tu… pues eres tu, pero si no sabes ver más allá de la figura Malfoy entonces si no tienes ni una mísera oportunidad con él- declaró Blaise.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el chico dorado algo confundido.

-Simple, Draco es mucho más de lo que aparenta, mucho más que un Malfoy y si no sabes ver a Draco detrás del apellido entonces nunca lo conocerás realmente- le explicó el otro castaño.

-¿Tratas de decirme que en realidad no me odia?- preguntó con un deje de esperanza en su tono.

-Tal vez, pero trato de decirte que no te bases en estereotipos para juzgar a la gente, muchas cosas no son lo que parecen- aclaró Zabini.

-Y Draco es un vivo ejemplo de ello- concordó Nott- solo hay que saber ver para darse cuenta- continuó.

-Exacto, pero mejor vámonos Theodore. Buena charla Potter, tal vez los Gryffies no sean tan malos, al fin y al cabo, tienen una que otra cosa pelirroja de buen ver- se despidió el castaño con una voz por demás seductora guiñándole un ojo a alguien que estaba detrás de Harry que este no había notado. Con esto dicho, las serpientes se fueron del lugar.

-Esto fue raro, productivo, pero raro- se dijo a si mismo ignorando que alguien lo escuchaba, alguien que Zabini había notado pero no dijo nada.

-Harry¿Te gusta Malfoy?- preguntó una voz a espaldas del chico que vivió cuando los castaños se fueron, su tono era de total pánico pero su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Ron! Yo… que dices a mi no me gusta ese! No insultes mi buen gusto!- respondió el chico fingiendo enojo lo mejor que pudo, o sea, muy mal.

-Harry, no me mientas por favor! Llevo un buen rato aquí- reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Emmm Ron¿Qué tanto rato es un buen rato?- preguntó Harry rogando por que no hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

-Veamos, desde la escena de Cedric y Malfoy- contestó a lo que Harry solo agachó su cabeza mirando el gran mundo de sus zapatos –ya, ya Harry, no te pongas así tenemos COSAS de que hablar- le dijo calmándolo un poco mientras se iban a un mejor lugar para hablar, su cuarto.

* * *

Con todo listo, es decir, ellos encerrados en el cuarto y Harry psicológicamente preparado, la conversación comenzó. 

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- inició el pelirrojo.

-No tiene mucho, ayer para ser más específicos, al principio creí que me había dejado llevar por el momento pero creo que no- respondió con desgane.

-¿Por el momento¿Qué momento?- cuestionó el otro.

-Veras, ayer pasó algo curioso, por así decirlo- al terminar esta grase Harry le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde su incurable insomnio hasta que lo declararon un acosador.

-Ya veo, bueno creo que tienes gustos… interesantes- le dijo el chico pelirrojo a su amigo que ahora lo miraba detenidamente –no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema, te apoyaré en todo ya te lo había dicho- finalizó tranquilamente mientras sonreía volviendo a su estado de siempre.

-Gracias- musitó Harry levemente devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, ahora centrémonos en el plan: Conquistando al príncipe de las serpientes!- gritó emocionado ante la mirada de sorpresa del moreno, para después reír los dos hasta hartarse.

-Ron, hay un pequeño problema en tu plan- le dijo el chico dorado a su emocionado amigo –verás, Draco está con Cedric y si a eso le sumas que a mi me odia… no veo porque te desgastas pensando en un plan- concluyó algo desanimado.

-Mira Harry, es cierto que esos dos están juntos, pero no pierdas la fe! Y! no te odia, ya te lo dijo Zabini-

-Bueno pero no puedes confiar en una serpiente así como así, además creo que no le agrado mucho, es posible que me esté engañando-

-No lo creo, me pareció bastante sincero, y se que el no jugaría con algo como eso-

-Y exactamente ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Harry –no será que el amor te cegó- le dijo mientras el otro se sonrojaba bruscamente.

-No! Harry no cambies el tema!- contestó bastante nervioso.

-Oh vamos! Te gusta! Se te nota- insistió Harry por lo que el otro solo se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Claro que no! Ya deja eso!-

-Ron, soy tu amigo, y te conozco! Así que no seas cruel y admítelo!-

-Ok ok me gusta¿Contento?- admitió el pelirrojo hundiendo su cara en una de las almohadas esperando a que el sonrojo pasara.

-Más o menos¿Desde cuando te gusta?- dijo haciendo la misma pregunta que hace unos minutos le hicieron.

-Te diviertes con esto ¿cierto?- le dijo el pelirrojo que salía de su almohada ya con su tez normal, a lo que obtuvo una carcajada del otro –Fue hace poco tiempo¿recuerdas que tuvimos una pequeña prueba teórica de pociones?- preguntó al otro.

-Claro como olvidarla! Pequeña! Maldito Snape, si era pequeña pero las preguntas eran imposibles de contestar! De hecho hubiera reprobado de no ser porque…- al recordar el hecho se cayó al instante.

-¿Por qué? Anda dime- preguntó de nuevo con interés.

-Ehhh yo, le copié a Dr… a Malfoy- respondió algo avergonzado.

-Jajaja, lo sabía! No había manera de que aprobaras de forma legítima! – respondió bastante divertido.

-Ya, ya, nos estamos desviando del tema-

-Cierto, pues verás ese día…

* * *

Flash Back 

Un grupo de alumnos sufría un colapso nervioso, al menos la mayoría, pues había una que otra serpiente que no se inmutaba. La razón de su paro cardiaco: examen, si, esta terrible y odiada palabra por todos los estudiantes había sido anunciada por su profesor de pociones segundos atrás y si a esto le agregas las palabras sorpresa y teórico en el orden correcto, comprenderás el motivo de la paranoia de los chicos.

Los pergaminos fueron entregados, mágicamente, mientras Snape daba las típicas instrucciones de que podían copiar… bajo su propio riesgo claro está. Antes de que pudieran empezar el profesor dio una última instrucción.

-Cambiarán de lugares- sentenció a lo que las horrorizadas caras de los chicos se pusieron peor –intercalaremos Gryffindors con Slytherins para evitar sus patéticos intentos de copiar- dijo mientras empezaba a señalar varios alumnos y cambiarlos de lugar.

Quedando las cosas bastante mal para algunos pero bien para otros, Hermione terminó completamente alejada de sus pobres amigos que la miraban con desesperación, Ron entre Nott y Zabini y Harry entre una Sly que no recordaba su nombre y Malfoy.

"No puede ser! Ahora si ya reprobé! Si no soy nada bueno en la práctica de pociones como esperan que sea bueno en la teoría! Y ahora entre dos Slytherins! Mínimo si tuviera a Herm al lado podría copiarle, después de insistirle mucho claro, o a Harry! Al menos entre los dos algo podríamos inventar! Pero no! Obvio! Como Snape va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de joder mi existencia! Merlín voy a llorar! Muy bien Ron, no es momento para eso, concéntrate! Tu puedes! Algo tienes que saber¿cierto?"- pensaba el pelirrojo desesperado mientras veía la hoja frente a el.

"Nombre, muy bien! Yo se mi nombre! Vamos bien, Perfecto! Tal vez si pueda! Solo hay que tener fé y concentrarse! Primera pregunta: _Si estuvieras en un bosque a 34km de Londres mirando 38° al norte y al parecer algo te persigue, un dos de julio de este año y fuera de noche, tus aliados estuvieran inconscientes, estás sin tu barita pero cuentas con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción de la página 507 del libro¿Qué harías?_... ¡Qué? Haber, haber, un bosque, dos de julio, es de noche, página 507. Esto es muy simple! Es obvio! No tengo idea! Como se supone que conteste esto!- pensó el chico, para después voltear a su alrededor y ver la misma expresión, que el tenía, en la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Aunque después, volteó hacia un lado y ahí estaba, ese castaño de nombre Zabini parecía estar contestando sin problema alguno cada una de las preguntas del dichoso examen, que la verdad no eran muchas, solo tres pero se veían bastante complicadas. Al parecer se sintió observado ya que volteó a ver al pelirrojo que lo miraba curioso.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Weasley no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, de esas que le salen tan seductoras, y es que se veía tan gracioso el pelirrojo pidiendo a gritos con la mirada aunque sea una de las respuestas.

-Nada- pronunció el castaño levemente, pues era obvio que Severus los vigilaba demasiado.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y trató de que el leve sonrojo que había aparecido segundos atrás disminuyera.

-No haces nada- repitió, pero obtuvo la misma mirada del pelirrojo así que se acercó un poco al otro para que lo escuchara mejor –En ese bosque las criaturas no saldrían un dos de julio pues es luna llena y les afecta, además, la poción de esa página no te sirve- explicó Zabini levemente.

-Oh, gracias… creo- agradeció el chico en el mismo tono, a lo que obtuvo otra sonrisa fascinante del castaño junto con una mirada bastante peculiar. "Pero que me pasa! Por que estoy tan nervioso! Por qué me sonríe de esa forma tan… tan sexy ¿sexy? Merlín yo pensé eso! Seguro que este examen me está afectando demasiado, pero no hay tiempo para cavilaciones. Segunda pregunta:_ Si estuvieras en el mismo bosque, un cuatro de mayo, pero a 56° sur y en las mismas condiciones, es decir, sin tu barita y nadie que te ayude, pero esta vez un hipogrifo te persigue, y tienes los ingredientes para la poción de la página 647 y la 821¿Cuál usarías?_... ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esta? Bosque, hipogrifo, página 647 y 821, Argh! Acaso todas las preguntas son así! Voy a morir!".

-La 821- pronunció casi inaudible el mismo chico castaño a su lado, el pelirrojo lo miró de nuevo con la sorpresa en su rostro, por lo visto se le estaba haciendo costumbre verlo así, por lo que sonrió de una forma que a Weasley se le antojó encantadora y atrayente, para después repetir –usarías la de la página 821, lo paralizaría y aunque la otra también lo haría, por la temperatura de tú ubicación a 56° sur afectaría a esa poción y no serviría bien- explicó rápidamente una vez más.

-Gra…gracias- murmuró al oír la explicación, a lo que el otro solo le guiñó un ojo pícaramente pronunció un leve: cuando quieras, y continuó con su examen. "Merlín! Si sigue haciendo eso voy a gritar! Esperen, no quiero que se detenga! No puedo creer que me esté ayudando! Es decir, soy yo! Un Gryffindor y el es un Slytherin, no se supone que me ayude! Y definitivamente no se supone que me vea así o que me sonría así! No es que me queje pero, no es normal! Además el es uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy! Se supone que me odie! O al menos que no le agrade!"- pensaba el chico ensimismado.

"Momento, aún me falta una pregunta! Ok, tranquilo solo queda esta. Tercera pregunta: _Si aún siguieras en ese bosque, pero hubieras avanzado 11 metros al oeste, y un extraño asesino te atrapara y te dijera que la única forma de vivir es que tienes que decirle los ingredientes y preparación para la poción de la página 284, pero puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquier persona, pero solo una ¿A quién llamarías? y ¿Por qué?_... El y su amado bosque, creo que Snape tiene problemas con la ecología, pero pensemos, esta no es tan difícil solo hay que nombrar a alguien que sepa mucho de pociones y listo¿Snape? No, el no me ayudaría, al contrario le pagaría al asesino para que me matara. ¿Herm? No, me daría un discurso kilométrico de que yo debería saber esa poción y en eso me matarían. ¿Harry? Seguro que trataría de ayudarme, pero es tan malo en pociones como yo. ¿Zabini? Pues el sabe mucho de pociones por lo visto, y al parecer si me ayudaría. Decidido! Zabini, porque es la persona con más conocimientos de pociones que conozco y dispuesta a ayudarme. Acabé! No puedo creerlo!"- dijo el chico mientras dejaba su pluma a un lado y sonreía con entusiasmo.

Mientras al lado de él, el castaño tenía rato que ya había acabado y al parecer recogía sus cosas para retirarse, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, se volteó hacia el pelirrojo y pronunció algunas palabras lo suficientemente débil para que solo él las escuchara perfectamente.

-Buena última respuesta Weasley, estaría encantado de ayudarte- dijo en el mismo tono que había usado todo el examen, muy bajo pero muy, muy tentador.

Así, salió del salón, dejando su examen en el escritorio de su profesor y jefe de casa y a un muy sonrojado y anonadado pelirrojo que intentaba no caerse, por lo distraído que andaba, al caminar para llevar el examen hasta donde el otro lo había dejado.

Logrando esta difícil tarea, se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos donde sabría que estaba un castaño caminando, para hacer una tarea aún más difícil: agradecerle infinitamente. Tal como esperaba, parecía que el chico iba hacia las mazmorras y afortunadamente ese pasillo estaba desierto pues la mayoría se encontraban aún en clases o para su desgracia, en el examen de Snape. Con todo su valor de Gryffindor lo alcanzó y dispuesto a hablar con él y darle las gracias de una mejor manera que en el salón, le tocó un hombro bastante nervioso.

-¿Weasley? A que debo el honor de tu maravillosa presencia- dijo sin necesidad de voltear sonriéndole de una forma que el pelirrojo ya conocía pero aún así lo tomaba desprevenido.

-Ehhh, yo, que…quería darte las gracias- dijo como pudo, pues sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-No fue nada, enserio- respondió tranquilamente mientras caminaba al lado de Ron.

-Por Merlín! Fue uno de los exámenes más difíciles que he tenido!- al escuchar esta exclamación del otro chico, Zabini no pudo contener su risa.

-Jajaja vamos Weasley no estuvo tan mal- respondió el castaño entre risas.

-Claro que si! De no ser por ti no habría respondido ninguna de las preguntas y de por sí ya voy mal en pociones, reprobar este examen no me habría ayudado en nada-

-Pociones no es tan difícil, solo hay que hacer bien las prácticas y estudiar una que otra cosa de teoría-

-No puedo hacer bien una poción con Snape encima, además siempre se ensaña con Harry y conmigo-

-He ahí tu problema- determinó Zabini mientras llegaban a la casa de Slytherin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó obviamente sin entender.

-Si me esperas unos minutos tal vez te lo diga- ante esto la mirada de Ron lo miró con detenimiento en busca de una respuesta –Debo ir a dejar algunas cosas a mi cuarto y ahorita vuelvo- explicó mientras atravesaba la pintura hacia la casa de Slytherin.

"Muy bien Ron¡Qué se supone que haces aquí¿Enserio planeas esperar hasta que Zabini se digne a salir? Y si no sale, y si te deja esperando aquí como un idiota! No me sorprendería, después de todo es un Sly. Además y si saliera ¿Qué esperas que te diga? La solución a tus problemas con Snape, en verdad dudo que tenga solución"- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro al lado del cuadro.

-Tranquilo, pareces león enjaulado jajaja- dijo un castaño que hacía acto de presencia, y que por lo visto no traía su estorbosa túnica de Hogwarts, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo a través de esa blanca camisa y oscuros pantalones.

-Ey! Bueno ya, entonces ¿Cuál es mi problema Zabini?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Simple, Snape no te odia, al menos no directamente, odia a Potter y por consiguiente a ti- respondió con sencillez.

-Entonces debo dejar de juntarme con Harry para que Snape me deje en paz, no haré eso!- exclamó algo molesto.

-Obvio, pero sería bastante impresionante ver a un Gryffindor resaltar en pociones, bueno al menos se ganaría mi respeto- finalizó con una voz tan elegante y seductora que Ron no se dio cuenta cuando este se fue y lo dejó ahí.

"Muy bien! He tomado una decisión, desde hoy! No desde este minuto! No desde este segundo! Voy a…!"

Continuará…

¿Cuál es el plan para conquistar al príncipe del hielo¿Harry seguirá un plan hecho por Ron¿Quitarán a Cedric de en medio¿Formarán una alianza Zabini, Nott y Harry¿Ron pasó el examen¿Qué decisión tomó?...

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A.: Owww! El quinto capi! jeje se que me tardé en actualizar, bueno si comparan lo rápido que había estado actualizando o.o si me tardé u.u… pero aquí está! Y creo que quedó más largo que los anteriores! Y no se preocupen esto es y siempre será un HarryxDraco! Espero que les haya gustado este capi y espero sus reviews con opiniones y/o sugerencias con ansias ;-;! Adda tmb el tuyo xD! 

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	6. aclarando cosas

Hola! Lamento muchísimo el retraso! Enserio, lo siento mucho! ;-;Pero, me pasaron varias cosas por las cuales no pude actualizar! Primera, me cicle de nuevo -.-, segunda, tuve que leer todo el fic otra vez para definir bien el rumbo que estaba tomando, tercera, estaba en exámenes, cuarta! Me fui de viaje! Como me voy a mudar a otra ciudad, tuve que irme para arreglar algunas cosas, ya saben, escuela, uniforme, útiles, sexta, corté con mi novio -.-. En fin, aquí está el capítulo y les prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar sin avisar el porque o.o.

Bueno sin más que decirles, más que agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado! Gracias ;-;! Espero que este capi les guste. Una vez más, lamento el retraso! Por cierto, el **15 de julio** salgo como dos semanas de vacaciones! Así que, si ven que no actualizo es porque a donde voy no hay computadoras disponibles! Pero, en cuanto vuelva trataré de que ya esté todo escrito solo para tipearlo y subirlo n.n!

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Aclarando cosas

_-Obvio, pero sería bastante impresionante ver a un Gryffindor resaltar en pociones, bueno al menos se ganaría mi respeto- finalizó con una voz tan elegante y seductora que Ron no se dio cuenta cuando este se fue y lo dejó ahí._

"_Muy bien! He tomado una decisión, desde hoy! No desde este minuto! No desde este segundo! Voy a…!_ Voy a ser el mejor Gryffindor en pociones que se haya visto! Si, claro y luego Harry besará a Malfoy. Bueno, al menos puedo intentarlo, así que, empecemos poco a poco. Primero! Trataré de que me salga una poción de segundo año, Merlín creo que hay mucho que hacer"- concluyó el chico mientras se iba a un lugar que nunca creyó ir sin ser obligado: la biblioteca.

Después de caminar un buen rato entre los pasillos y esquivar las masas de gente, logró llegar. Se fue directo al área de pociones, justo al fondo, donde un sin fin de libros le dieron la bienvenida.

-Ok¿y ahora cuál agarro? Son demasiados!- murmuró para sí el pelirrojo.

-Tomando en cuenta tu "gran" habilidad, yo diría que ese- siseó una voz que señaló uno de los tantos libros.

-Malfoy desaparece- contestó con fastidio mientras seguía buscando cual sería la mejor opción para llevarse.

-Uyyy, lo bueno es que los Slys somos los conflictivos, uno que quiere ayudar- siseó el rubio mientras se recargaba en un librero al lado de Ron.

-Si, aja¡Qué no ves que estoy ocupado aquí?-

-¿Y tú no entiendes que hace rato que te hubieras ido si me hicieras caso?-

-Malfoy ya, te juro que no soy un idiota como para hacerte caso¿Qué quieres?-

-Mira, no me agradas, no es un secreto, pero por alguna extraña razón, que ya descubriré, a Zabini si. Entonces, solo te estoy facilitando tu gran búsqueda, pero si quieres ser un orgulloso Gryffie y perder tú tiempo haya tú- con paso firme el Slytherin se disponía a salir de ahí, pero con solo dos pasos dados una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-¿Cuál dijiste que era?- preguntó el pelirrojo entre dientes, ante esto el rubio se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad marca Malfoy.

-Así que… si eres tan idiota como para hacerme caso- siseó el chico con burla recibiendo una mirada molesta del otro- ya, ya, los leones se toman todo demasiado a apecho, este es- pronunció mientras tomaba el libro y se lo acercaba, los dedos del pelirrojo ya rozaban la portada de este, pero antes de que estuviera totalmente en su poder, le fue arrebatado.

-Estúpida serpiente! Dame eso- ordenó con furia mientras trataba de quitarle el libro al Slytherin.

Claro que si uno observa bien, se da cuenta de que el Sly es el que se encuentra en desventaja aquí, ya que se notaba que Ron era más alto y fuerte que el otro. Sin embargo, esto no intimidaba al Slytherin en lo más mínimo, que con movimientos ágiles esquivaba al pelirrojo.

El Gryffindor empezaba a desesperarse, pues en definitiva no era conocido por su infinita paciencia. Así que, queriendo ponerle fin al asunto, tomó con fuerza las muñecas del rubio acorralándolo entre él y uno de los libreros.

-Calma Weasley, calma, te lo voy a dar si antes respondes una pregunta- siseó con elegancia, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que se encontraba inmovilizado.

-Tienes diez segundos- encaró el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pretendes con Blaise?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó con un deje de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Weasley, ni tu eres tan imberbe como para no entender- ante esto el pelirrojo apretó más su agarre y acercó su rostro al del rubio para dedicarle una furiosa mirada- me refiero a ¿A qué quieres llegar con Blaise¿Qué esperas de él?-

"¿A qué quiero llegar¿Qué espero de él? Ni yo se eso! No me lo había preguntado! Solo quiero… no lo se! Su respeto, supongo, tal vez conocerlo un poco más, ser su amigo y después su"- por este pensamiento Ron se sonrojó notablemente, y Draco supo, que una vez más, él dominaba la situación.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley?- cuestionó con arrogancia- ¿ni siquiera puedes responder a eso? Esta bien, no queremos que se te quemen más neuronas pensando, yo contestaré por ti, increíble que no lo sepas- una mueca de burla se posó en su aristocrático rostro- pretendes ser el novio de Blaise Zabini, esperas que el te corresponda y quieres llegar a ser la persona más importante en su vida- declaró el rubio que, poco a poco, se había soltado del agarre de Ron, pues el otro estaba demasiado shockeado para sujetarlo.

-Merlín! Enserio no lo sabías- murmuró el rubio, mostrando un poco de sorpresa en su inexpresivo rostro, al ver que el pelirrojo no salía de su ensimismamiento- bueno me alegra que ahora lo sepas, en fin, tienes mucho que hacer si quieres lograr eso, nos vemos… Weasley- finalizó Draco mientras le lanzaba el libro y se iba de ahí.

-Merlín, quien diría que Malfoy serviría de algo, quien diría que yo estudiaría para pociones! Definitivo, el mundo se va a acabar- murmuró el pelirrojo con el libro en sus manos.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Así que por eso estas estudiando! Sabía que no era solo porque querías salir mejor! Merlín! Lo que haces por amor- dijo Harry al terminar de escuchar el relato. 

-Si, y no te imaginas lo que tú tendrás que hacer!- contestó su amigo con alegría y burla- primero que nada, hay que investigar como va Malfoy con Cedric, igual y las cosas no van tan bien y tendrás tu oportunidad! Piénsalo, lo de ellos surgió de la noche a la mañana, no creo que funcione, las cosas no se dan así- le explicó.

-En eso tienes un punto a tu favor, fue algo repentino y puede que pasajero, ya sabes, hormonas, pero aunque terminaran, sigo con pocas o nulas oportunidades! Además, no soy el único que anda tras él, Nott también y él es un gran amigo de Dra… Malfoy, me lleva mucha ventaja- concluyó el pelinegro.

-Exacto! Tu mismo lo dijiste, es un gran AMIGO, y dudo que lo vea como algo más-

-No lo se, pero haber, supongamos que Cedric y Malfoy terminan, y supongamos también que Nott no es más que un amigo, aún a´si, siento que Snape tendría más posibilidades que yo- dijo Harry desilusionado.

-Ey, ey, no nos deprimamos, suponiendo todo eso, tendríamos que pasar a la fase dos del plan- animó Ron con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Fase dos¿Hay una fase dos? Espera¿Hay una fase uno?- cuestionó con sorpresa.

-Claro que sí! Te dije que haría el plan: Conquistando al príncipe de las serpientes, y ya lo hice! Así que te explicaré, el plan consta de cuatro fases, veras…

* * *

En la habitación de un popular mago, llamado Cedric Diggory, había dos personas, el antes nombrado y un rubio Slytherin, que tenían una intensa conversación o, mejor dicho, discusión. 

-Claro que no! Es que no lo entiendes!- gritó un rubio que perdía su siempre indiferente rostro.

-Obvio que sí! Me quedó bastante claro, tú y Zabini! Eres una vil serpiente- gritó el mayor de los chicos bastante molesto.

-Cedric estás malinterpretando todo!- le contestó el menor en el mismo tono.

-¿Malinterpretando¿Qué se puede malinterpretar de eso?- estalló el furioso castaño.

-Todo! Mira, ya te expliqué lo que pasaba! Podrías tenerme una gota de confianza! Merlín! Hasta Potter confía más en mí que tú-

-Y ¿Por qué no te vas con Potter también eh? Todos los Slytherins son iguales, mentirosos, odiosos, no se porqué creí que eras diferente.

-Cállate Diggory! No me importa que me insultes, pero no te atrevas a hacer lo mismo con mi casa- siseó el chico.

-¿Y me vas a decir que no es cierto lo que digo? No conozco a un solo Slytherin que no sea así, y más tú… además eres un Malfoy ¿Qué podía esperar de ti?- este último comentario fue lo que desató al Sly, el cual se acercó al castaño con paso firme y derrochando superioridad, su cara volvió a su máscara de indiferencia y su mirada de furia cambió a odio, odio puro, como nunca había mostrado. Al estar justo frente a él lo encaró dispuesto a ponerle fin a la discusión.

-Que no los conozcas no significa que no haya, y obviamente no me conoces, o el que no te conocía era yo, pues pensé que para ti era algo más que un Malfoy- después de decir esto, esquivó al castaño frente a él, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó- supongo que me equivoqué Diggory- el aludido jamás había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado con tanto odio.

Draco salió dando un fuerte portazo que probablemente lo había escuchado todo su linaje. Se fue al pasillo que consideró más desierto y se sentó justo tras una ventana.

Un suspiro escapó de los finos labios del chico, se recargó sobre la ventana relajándose sin perder su elegancia, y se pasó una mano con tranquilidad por sus rubios cabellos, desacomodándolos para que cayeran de forma natural.

Se quedó ahí bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, analizar su situación, pues no en vano era un Slytherin, una serpiente calculadora.

-Pues bien, si era eso lo que en verdad pensaba creo que lo mejor fue separarnos- murmuró en voz baja, dando por finalizado ese tema en su cabeza, para pasar a otro que lo había estado molestando desde hace varios días.

"Ese sueño, no puedo sacarme ese extraño sueño de mi cabeza! Es que fue tan real! Todo fue tan real, él, su mirada, su suave caricia, todo lo que me transmitía"

-¿Problemas amorosos Draco?- preguntó un alegre castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que no Zabini- contestó el chico haciendo una seña con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, lo cual hizo al momento.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme Draky?- preguntó con seriedad y cariño.

-¿Draky? Por tu viva humanidad te aconsejo que no me vuelvas a llamar así- le respondió el chico con molestia falsa –y si, tengo una o dos cosas que contarte, pero ni una mísera palabra a nadie- aclaró con una imponente mirada.

-Sabes que no, lo prometo- contestó con fastidio.

-_sponsio ex serpens- _sisearon los dos al mismo tiempo con voz altiva, haciendo honor a su casa.

-Bien te contaré, son dos asuntos, del primero no hablaré mucho porque no tiene solución y del segundo espero tu opinión y tal vez ayuda- comenzó el rubio.

-Entiendo Draky- contestó el otro.

-Terminé con Diggory, deja de llamarme Draky-

-¡Enserio Draky? Merlín¿porqué?- preguntó con curiosidad. "Si se lo preguntan, no, en realidad no es que me moleste que hayan terminado, ey! pero tampoco salto de felicidad, si ese tal Diggory hizo algo malo, Draco va andar de un genio que ni Nott lo va a aguantar, esperen, Nott si, pero yo no!".

-Digamos que por diferencias de opinión, deja lo de Draky, y pues el segundo asunto es algo… extraño- aclaró al toro que lo miraba atento.

-¿Extraño? Define extraño Draky- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, diferente, es un sueño que tuve hace unas noches, enserio deja lo de Draky- amenazó con su mirada.

-Ok ok, lo dejo¿pero que andas soñando?- le preguntó con tono lujurioso y una mirada divertida.

-Seguro que lo que imaginas no- respondió con burla- el caso es que no recuerdo casi nada del sueño, solo tengo en mi mente una escena-

-¿Solo una¿Y por eso te atormentas tanto? – preguntó el castaño mirando sin entender al chico.

-Si! Es obvio que no es cualquier escena, es que nunca había tenido un sueño como este- le respondió recordando una vez más lo eso que tanto le había atormentado.

* * *

Draco's Memory 

En una habitación ni amplia ni pequeña, pero elegante, adornada en tonos verde y plateado, con una cama suave al centro, llena de pequeños cojines que hacían juego perfectamente; y en medio de esta, se encontraba un rubio descansando.

Tranquilo y pacífico, dormía profundamente, cuando sintió que leves caricias le eran proporcionadas, una mano ajena se entre lazaba con su cabello, de forma delicada, sintiéndolo, admirándolo, pero después, esa misma mano emprendió un viaje hacia su boca. De la misma forma que su cabello, sus labios fueron delineados por un suave dedo, con cariño.

Por tales sensaciones el chico rubio despertó, solo para toparse con una esmeralda mirada que lo observaba con dulzura y la más bella sonrisa que hubiera tenido la dicha de ver. Pero pronto, pudo ver a esa persona acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, su mirada cambió, ya no era solo dulzura lo que veía, esta se había mezclado con el deseo, y ahora le pareció más provocador que antes.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, los labios de es desconocido se posaron sobre los de Draco, en un delicioso roce. Fue apenas un leve contacto pero le hizo sentir tantas cosas, dulzura, cariño, deseo, intensidad, pasión y ¿por qué no? Algo de miedo y nerviosismo. Unos cuantos segundos después, se separaron aún con la sensación de los labios del otro sobre los suyos y el sin fin de emociones que se produjeron mutuamente.

End of Draco's Memory

* * *

-¿Draco¿Draco¿Draco¡Draco!- llamaba un castaño al ser completamente ignorado por su rubio amigo. 

-¡Qué?- preguntó algo molesto al haber sido sacado a la fuerza de su ensimismamiento.

-No lo se, supongo que uno se siente ignorado al llevar cerca de cinco minutos hablando solo- le respondió algo indignado.

-Ya, ya, estaba pensando- se ¿disculpo? El rubio, claro, si a eso se le puede llamar disculparse –bueno¿Qué me decías?- continuó.

-Empezaré de nuevo, Draco- le dijo mientras lo tomó de ambos hombros para que lo mirara fijamente –verás, llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en que empieza a tener otro tipo de sueños- le mencionó con bastante seriedad- como tu amigo, me veo en la necesidad de explicarte y, en dado caso, ayudarte- ante esto el otro chico solo arqueó una ceja "¿A dónde quiere llegar?"- pensaba el rubio –este tipo de sueños te pueden parecer extraños y confusos al principio, pero solo son una muestra de tu deseo sexual nato, por ello no debes preocuparte- concluyó el castaño.

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, abrió sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa producida, para luego encararlo con una mirada asesina, pero impresionantemente contuvo sus impulsos de partirle la cara, se deshizo del agarre sobre sus hombros que tenía y tomó al chico frente a él de la corbata, casi ahorcándolo.

-No es esa clase de sueño imbecil! Merlín, eres un depravado sexual, bien lo había dicho Theodore y yo que no le hice caso- le gritó mientras soltaba a su asfixiado amigo.

-Ey perdón ¿Cómo se supone que yo supiera eso?- le reclamó y disculpó mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

-Merlín, en serio eres un depravado sexual, pero ese no es el tema, te contaré el sueño solo una vez así que escucha con atención- le aclaró el rubio.

Así que los Slytherins estuvieron sentados un buen rato en el mismo lugar, mientras Draco le contaba a Blaise lo que tanto le inquietaba. Pero por otro lado, dos chicos platicaban animadamente, como siempre mostrando su gran e infinita amistad.

-¿Entendiste el plan?- cuestionó un pelirrojo al chico que vivió.

-¿Qué plan?- al parecer alguien había entrado al cuarto, lo cual era de esperarse ya que los habitantes de ese lugar eran cuatro personas y solo dos estaban adentro.

-Ehhh… no, nada, es algo sin importancia Herm- trató de disimular el chico dorado con sus "grandes" dotes de mentira.

-Aja… ¿Qué planean? Espero que no se quieran meter en problemas otra vez- recriminó la chica mientras se sentaba junto a sus dos amigos.

-¡Por qué siempre que planeamos algo intuyes que nos meterá en problemas?- le reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Será porque SIEMPRE que planean algo se meten en problemas!- le contestó la castaña.

-Ey, ey, calma, no se peleen- tranquilizó el moreno a sus dos amigos que estaban a punto de empezar otra pelea típica –no creo que nos meta en problemas Herm, pero dudo que funcione- le comentó el chico algo triste.

-Y porqué no me lo cuentas, tal vez pueda ayudar- le sugirió la chica.

-Esta bien Herm, pero antes tengo algo que confesar- declaró a su amiga que lo miraba con compresión.

-Estas enamorado- intuyó la chica ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Soy una chica, este tipo de cosas se notan y más en un amigo cercano, y si no me equivoco, lo cual dudo, es de Malfoy- comentó la chica como si de nada se tratara.

-No me digas¿intuición femenina?- preguntó el chico dorado.

-Exacto, eso y que te conozco- finalizó la chica con una sonrisa- así que ahora planean como conquistarlo, lo bueno es que ahora tienes la meta libre más no el camino- comentó la castaña.

-¿En términos simples?- preguntó Ron.

-Hombres- pronunció mientras soltó un suspiro de resignación –no entienden nada, que Malfoy ya no tiene pareja pero aún así tiene muchos prospectos, de hecho el noventa por ciento de la población estudiantil anda tras él- aclaró.

-Ohhh, así que tiene mucha competencia- inquirió Ron.

-En realidad no, de toda esa gente que anda tras él lo más probable es que solo dos tengan posibilidades- dijo Herm.

-Déjame adivinar¿Nott y Zabini?- concluyó Harry con fastidio.

-Exacto, y si tomamos en cuenta el extraño interés de Zabini hacia nuestro amigo solo nos queda uno- comentó la castaña –lo malo es que ese uno es uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy por lo cual nos lleva mucha ventaja, además que según los rumores ha estado enamorado de él desde que iba en primero, pero aún así, no creo que sea imposible su objetivo-

-Que manera de animarme Herm- dijo Harry con falsa tristeza –entonces, solo tengo un rival del cual deshacerme- continuó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada de determinación.

-Harry- llamó el pelirrojo a su amigo que ahora lo miraba fijamente –a veces me asustas- comentó el chico.

-Lo se, pero ahora estoy decidido- dijo con seriedad- Draco Malfoy va a ser mío- finalizó mientras sus amigos solo lo observaban, nunca lo habían visto con una actitud tan segura, sinceramente asustaba.

-Oye Herm- rompió Ron el tenso silencio que se había formado- ¿Cómo sabes que Diggory ya no anda con Malfoy?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, eso, pues creo que la mitad de la escuela se enteró – respondió con simplicidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ahora Harry interesado en el tema.

-Fácil, sus gritos se escuchaban demasiado en la casa de Cedric así que todos los que estaban se enteraron y el rumor se corrió- explicó tranquila.

-Ya veo- contestaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy se hace tarde- se despidió de los chicos mientras se iba dejándolos solos una vez más.

-Oye Ron, me quedó una duda- dijo Harry cuando Herm se hubo ido.

-Pregunta- dijo Ron.

-Verás, me contaste todo lo que te había pasado con Zabini- el chico junto a él asintió con la cabeza –entonces ¿ha habido algún avance entre ustedes?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues, algo así- contestó sonriente –no somos nada, pero creo que ya somos amigos, además que creo que me tiene cierta confianza pues me cuenta de sus problemas o pensamientos- concluyó.

-¿Pensamientos?- preguntó el chico dorado algo extrañado.

-Si, tenía cierta inquietud acerca de sus sentimientos hacia tu amado, pero creo que entre los dos lo aclaramos- respondió bastante feliz.

-¿Y¿Qué siente por él?- cuestionó Harry impaciente.

-Pues para tu dicha y la mía, es su amigo y no quiere que sea nada más y sus encuentros con él fueron pura lujuria- contestó.

-Otra pregunta¿A qué hora se ven, o platican o algo?- cuestionó su amigo.

-Después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch el lugar queda vacío, y de vez en cuando el se pasea por ahí- contestó mientras el otro esbozaba una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Entonces estás saliendo con él?-

-No realmente, ya que el estaba confundido por sus sentimientos y eso, pero tal vez ahora sí-

-Me alegra mucho Ron, parece que contigo las cosas van a ser más simples que conmigo, pero aún así vale la pena.

-Así que¿Harry estás listo para empezar la operación: Conquistando al príncipe de las serpientes? -preguntó Ron con algo de picardía.

-No tienes idea cuanto- contestó el chico con voz determinada y su mente fija en su objetivo, cierto rubio arrogante de seductores labios.

Continuará…

¿Ron tendrá una cita con Blaise¿Harry llevará acabo el plan¿Funcionará¿Qué pasó con el sueño de Draco¿Blaise pudo ayudarlo¿Nott será un gran rival para Harry?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A: Yeah babe! El sexto capi! No puedo creerlo! Soy tan feliz n.n. Bueno, como pueden notar esto si es un HarryxDraco! Y ya solo le queda a Harry un solo rival, si, también será un RonxBlaise, pero probablemente entre en detalles el próximo capi o hasta el que sigue de ese, ahí explicaré todo, sus salidas, encuentros, platicas, etc. Me alegra que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, opinión y/o comentario dejen reviews! y yo los atenderé gustosa n.n. 

Significado de la única frase en latín que hubo en el fic:

_sponsio ex serpens: _promesa de serpientes, digamos que me pareció divertido inventar un hechizo, o pacto como lo quieran ver n.n, por el cual al decirlo, sabrían cuando alguno de los dos rompiera la promesa que se estaba haciendo o.o.

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	7. palabras, susurros y miradas

Hola! Bueno después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar este fic, por fin logré hacerlo, me siento tan orgullosa ;-; la verdad con este si me tardé fue solo mi culpa. La inspiración decidió tomarse unas lindas vacaciones ¬¬ así que tuve que perseguirla para poder continuar el fic. Afortunadamente la alcancé n.ñ

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y también a los que me han leído sin hacerlo. Recuerden que su opinión importa mucho n.n! Así que sin más que disculparme por el retraso que si Merlín quiere no volverá a suceder los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

--: diálogos

"": pensamientos

**Capítulo 7:** Palabras, susurros y miradas

_-Así que¿Harry estás listo para empezar la operación: Conquistando al príncipe de las serpientes? -preguntó Ron con algo de picardía._

_-No tienes idea cuanto- contestó el chico con voz determinada y su mente fija en su objetivo, cierto rubio arrogante de seductores labios._

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas en las que aquel pelinegro de aspecto desaliñado pero tierno estuvo analizando a su presa. Lo observó cauteloso y a detalle, como todo un depredador. Todo en el le parecía tan único, la forma de hablar, caminar, hasta de comer, nadie se le parecía. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de pelearse con él fuera hasta este momento en que notara todo eso. La verdad nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo realmente, eso y que nunca le había interesado, pero ahora que lo veía le parecía tan curioso.

"Es hora, lo analicé lo suficiente este tiempo, lo conozco como jamás creí poder hacerlo, sus gestos, ademanes, incluso me creo capaz de ver detrás de sus máscaras de frialdad. Así que ya es hora. Es momento de demostrarle quien es Harry Potter, de hacerle saber que no soy el idiota que cree! Que puedo seducir al Slytherin mas codiciado! Pero! Paso a paso"- pensaba el chico que vivió mientras se preparaba física y mentalmente para el primer día de su conquista.

Teniendo todo listo, bajó a la sala común donde sus inseparables amigos lo esperaban, se dirigieron al gran comedor y la típica ola de gente comiendo fue su bienvenida.

"Es extraño no ha llegado"- pensó Harry al darse cuenta de la ausencia del rubio que ahora le quitaba el sueño "ni el ni su séquito, seguro que no tarda en llegar"- concluyó.

Tal y como pensó, minutos después las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al príncipe de las serpientes escoltado por Zabini a su derecha, Nott a su izquierda, Crabbe y Goyle más atrás.

El atento gryffie observó discreto al rubio, pues había descubierto que la manera en que entraba podía decirle muchas cosas.

"¿Cómo hacen para entrar de esa forma cada mañana¿Practicarán? Oh por amor a Merlín yo quiero estar en esas prácticas!"- pensó divertido mientras lo veía caminar hasta su típico lugar en la mesa. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios del chico dorado al imaginar lo que podría _practicar_ con Draco, tal vez nunca sucedería, pero quien sabe puede que sí.

-Aún no me acostumbro a tu felicidad al ver a esa serpiente- dijo Ron en voz baja para que no se enterara toda la mesa. "Oh! Oh! Llegó Blaise! Muy bien, tranquilo, respira, actúa natural. ¡Qué estoy pensando? Ni que estuviera hablando conmigo. Merlín ¿Por qué me enamoré?"

El chico dorado miró fijamente el rostro de su serpiente, se le veía algo extraño. Fijó su vista en sus tormentosos ojos plateados, tan profundos, tan misteriosos.

"Conquistarlo será demasiado difícil"- pensaba el moreno –"pero si lo logro, definitivamente valdrá la pena. Tenerlo cerca, poder sentirlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Aún tengo el recuerdo de aquel beso, fue delicioso, fantástico, tiene que repetirse."- sin darse cuenta el chico ya devoraba con la mirada esos labios de miel y Draco al sentirse observado, de forma discreta captó a la persona que lo hacía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un choque casi eléctrico, parecía una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Por un segundo, Harry notó un leve, demasiado leve sonrojo en el rostro del otro, para después desviar su vista e irse a sentar a su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Lo habré imaginado?- se preguntó el chico sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó su pelirrojo amigo a su lado, en el mismo tono bajo que el otro había usado.

-No, nada, estupideces mías- respondió sonriente, aún considerando la idea de que el rubio pudiera sonrojarse.

A unos metros del chico que vivió, se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito, comiendo pacíficamente sus alimentos, pero con una batalla interna que, como siempre, disimulaba bastante bien.

"No es cierto, no es cierto. Simplemente no es cierto!"- se repetía mentalmente Draco tratando de que su cerebro lo procesara - No puede ser cierto- se dijo una última vez en un tono muy bajo bastante preocupado, recordando cierta conversación matutina que tuvo con sus amigos, conversación por la que llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal al desayuno.

Flash Back

Un visiblemente molesto rubio sacaba su representativo uniforme con una furia que si estuviera vivo ya lo habría matado. Sus amigos, Theodore y Blaise, recién despiertos, solo lo miraban desconcertados, hasta que uno de los castaños se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- cuestionó Zabini como quien no quiere la cosa "lo se, lo se, pregunta estúpida es obvio que pasa algo".

-Estoy harto- contestó el chico moderando lo más posible su enojo, al ver las miradas curiosas de sus amigos se aventuró a continuar – ¡sigo con el mismo sueño que no me deja en paz! Y aún no se quien es- se descargó mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

Los dos castaños, que a medio grito se habían parado de su cama para acercarse a calmarlo, ya se encontraban uno a cada lado, mirándose con complicidad. Ambos sabían de lo que el chico estaba hablando, pues hace pocos días se lo había contado a Theodore y antes a Blaise. Alguno de los dos tenía que decirle la verdad, no podían seguir escondiéndoselo más tiempo. Tenía derecho a saber. Así que armándose de todo su valor no gryffindor y buscando la mejor manera de decir algo así, Nott respiró profundo dispuesto a llevar a cabo la difícil tarea.

-Draco hay algo que debes saber- comenzó el castaño atrayendo la atención de los otros dos –tu sueño no fue un sueño- soltó de golpe, la verdad no encontró otra manera de decírselo más que directamente –eso pasó hace varios días- finalizó con su mirada fija en el interesante mundo de sus pies.

-¡Qué tonterías dices?- entre gritó y preguntó el rubio que ya no hallaba la forma de tranquilizarse.

-No es ninguna tontería- afirmó el otro castaño –pasó y sabemos quien fue, lo que no sabemos es que hacías tu ahí- explicó con un deje de confusión en su tono. La mirada que su príncipe les propinó dio a entender que quería los detalles y ahora mismo.

-Fue hace como dos semanas, tal vez un poco más, el día que te molestaste porque estábamos peleando ¿recuerdas que saliste fúrico de la habitación?- un leve asentimiento por parte del rubio fue su respuesta –bueno, pues no sabemos como pero te encontramos en un salón que nunca habíamos visto, y alguien te besaba- fue todo lo que los nervios del chico lo dejaron decir, delegando la carga a su amigo de junto.

-Y… pues era- hizo una leve pausa exasperando al chico –esta bien lo diré, pero nada de reclamarme a mí pues no fue mi culpa- advirtió antes de seguir –Potter- sentenció.

Por un segundo el príncipe del hielo consideró esto como una muy buena broma, de mal gusto, pero muy buena. Al ver el rostro serio que sus amigos reflejaban supo que no jugarían con algo de ese tipo. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. El rubio abrió sus ojos más de lo usual, su expresión de sorpresa y parálisis junta asustó a los castaños.

-Por amor a Merlín- comenzó en un tono bastante tranquilo –díganme que esto es una broma- pidió casi con desesperación en su voz.

El silencio sepulcral le dio su respuesta y como todo digno Malfoy guardó la compostura lo mejor posible. Respiró profundamente tratando de liberar un poco de tensión, analizó toda la información recién obtenida y formuló una gran conclusión.

-Estoy soñando- dijo más para si mismo aunque los otros lo escucharon –esto es una estúpida y maldita pesadilla- concluyó en su típico tono de frialdad.

Un suave golpe en el hombro al descolocado chico le fue propinado por Blaise y un leve sentimiento de dolor junto con el golpe de la cruda realidad lo invadió.

-No estas soñando, esto es en serio- contestó Nott.

Fin del Flash Back

"Y ahora estoy aquí, considerando la idea de que todo eso sea verdad. Sentí su mirada sobre mi, más específicamente sobre mis labios. No pensé que fuera él, así que tentando a mi suerte me atreví a voltear de forma disimulada. ¿Cuándo aprenderé que la suerte y yo no nos llevamos?"

"Y ahí estaba. Mirándome fijamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quise bajar la mirada, pero los Malfoy no se intimidan ¡estúpido código de honor! Así que tuve que mantenérsela, firme, decidido, y lo habría logrado! Pero su mirada era diferente, sus malditos ojos esmeraldas me veían con un extraño deseo que tuve que voltearme. ¿Quieren saber lo peor¡Me sonroje! Un Malfoy no se sonroja, y en otra circunstancia no me importaría pero… ¡era Potter por amor a mi puro linaje!"- en este punto el susodicho Malfoy ya había torturado sin piedad su trozo de comida, algo no muy propio en él, así que al darse cuenta trató de calmarse.

"Respira Draco"- se dijo mentalmente –"Todo está bien. Tú odias a Potter y viceversa, nada va a cambiar por el solo hecho de que Potter te besó. ¡Cómo no va a cambiar¿¡Cómo se atreve a besarme? Argh! Es horrible de solo pensarlo"- pasó una mano por su cabello con elegancia, sacando varios suspiros de los presentes. Instintivamente el chico buscó algo con qué distraerse de esos pensamientos, pero como el destino no estaba de su lado este día solo se topó de nuevo con una mirada ya muy conocida.

Una mirada diferente a las que siempre le había visto, no era odio, ni enojo, ni molestia ni nada parecido o relativamente cercano. Lo veía decidido, con una autosuficiencia nada común en él, con un deseo que lo hacía estremecer y con un cariño que lo hacía querer golpearlo en ese segundo. ¿Cómo lograba transmitir todo eso al mismo tiempo? Ni idea. Pero su mirada lo inquietaba de una manera que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué tanto me ves estúpido Potter?"- pensó el rubio al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero como si se lo hubiera preguntado obtuvo su respuesta. El chico que vivió delineó una oración con los labios, sabiendo que el otro los leería a la perfección, para después lanzarle una sonrisa seductora marca Malfoy. Draco estuvo apunto de gritar escandalizado, pero sus modales no se lo permitieron, una mirada de sorpresa se le escapó, así como un brusco color rojo que subía a sus mejillas con toda velocidad, sintió temblar todo su cuerpo. "Eso fue… no, no lo admitiré, jamás lo diré! Ni siquiera lo pensaré"- se recriminó mientras se levantaba del lugar y se retiraba ante la atenta mirada de las serpientes y de cierto león que sonreía divertido.

Salió directo al salón de la primera clase que tenía en el día, doble clase de Pociones con Gryffindor, era bastante temprano por lo que no había nadie. Se sentó con pesadez en una de las bancas y al estar solo, dejó a un lado los idealismos Malfoy y se recostó sobre sus brazos, con su cabeza hundida entre ellos.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi¿Qué mal le he hecho yo a la humanidad? Esta bien, no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero no me merezco esto"- pensaba con las tres palabras, que el chico que vivió le había dicho, en la mente –"_Serás mío Draco_ ¡Qué se supone que significa eso?"- aunque quizás lo que mas le asustaba al rubio, era que sabía su significado.

"No, seguramente entendí mal. Potter no es así, es demasiado gryffie para hacer esa clase de comentarios. Aunque se leer los labios desde hace años y nunca me he equivocado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿cierto? Lo cual me lleva a otro punto¡un Malfoy no se equivoca! Argh! Esto es demasiado complicado"- se resignó, mientras sacaba todas esas cavilaciones de su mente y se disponía a esperar que la clase pacíficamente comenzara.

Oh¿Pero acaso no nos ha demostrado la vida suficientes veces que las cosas nunca salen como nosotros esperamos? Exacto, nuestro querido y adorado rubio consiguió una compañía que en definitiva no esperaba o más bien que no deseaba.

Al entrar al salón comprobó que lo encontraría solo, ahí sentado, con su rubia cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, al parecer demasiado pensativo como para advertir su presencia. La fase uno había comenzado, y al menos el principio había sido todo un éxito. Con paso lento y sigiloso se acercó hasta él y sin poder evitarlo sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su lacio cabello, sabía que el otro se alejaría al instante, pero no se pudo resistir.

"De nuevo"- pensó el rubio sin mover un solo músculo –"De nuevo esta sensación de tranquilidad, esas manos acarician mi cabello una vez más, igual que en mi sueño, haciéndome sentir tan extrañamente bien. ¡Esperen! Eso no fue un sueño, entonces el que lo esté haciendo fue el que me besó. Que no sea Potter, por amor a Merlín que no sea Potter"- rogó mentalmente al tiempo que cambiaba su posición.

Draco se incorporó poco a poco, levantando su cabeza para ver al causante de todo, lo hizo tan lento, casi temiendo por lo que le esperaba frente a él. Ahí estaba. Ese moreno, pelinegro mirándolo con una mezcla de seducción y cariño. Las orbes plateadas se posaron en las esmeraldas, tratando de verlo con indiferencia, con frialdad. No funcionaba. Por más que el príncipe del hielo tratara de hacer honor a su nombre no podía y si con su mirada no podía alejarlo tendría que pasar a las palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Potter?- si, mentir se le daba demasiado bien, pero el chico dorado ya lograba ver a través de su máscara.

-Nada, solo me entretengo- dijo aún jugando con uno de los mechones rubios del otro. "No puedo creer que el plan en verdad esté funcionando"

-No soy tu juguete Potter- siseó peligrosamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar y hacía frente al chico dorado. "Ni tuyo ni de nadie"

-Nadie dijo que fueras un juguete Draco- respondió haciendo énfasis en su nombre. "En serio que no puedo creer que el plan funcione, todo esta saliendo tan bien que da miedo"

-No me llames así cara-rajada- pronunció en el mejor tono de desprecio que pudo "Esto tiene que ser una broma. Potter no puede verse de un día para otro tan condenadamente sexy. Es imposible. Algo debe de traerse entre manos. ¿Y ese tono? Desde cuando puede hacer que yo me sienta así, que sus palabras me quemen, que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Oh! Y su mirada, ese si que es un cambio drástico. Me mira como todo un Slytherin, había escuchado que Potter tenía una parte sly, aunque nunca la había visto. Debo calmarme. No me permitiré sonrojarme dos veces en un día y menos por el imbécil de Potter"

-¿Por qué¿Te molesta?- pregunta el moreno mientras se acerca peligrosamente al chico frente a él, con una mirada decidida por lo que está por hacer.

-Si y mucho, soy Malfoy para ti, bien lo sabes- siseó Draco, pero la curiosa situación comenzaba a incomodarlo, tenía que resistir, no se dejaría vencer por sus extrañas emociones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios del gryffie, haciendo que el rubio se desconcertara interiormente, sin saber en que momento el pelinegro ya se hallaba a menos de un centímetro de distancia, los ojos grises se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, prediciendo lo que ocurriría, pero fuera de eso no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Harry se sintió atraído por esos magnéticos labios que lo llamaban, que le gritaban por probarlos, por esos ojos grises tan hermosos y misteriosos a la vez. Rindiéndose ante sus deseos tomó al slytherin de la cintura y lo besó. Un beso corto, un roce de labios igual que la última vez. Solo duró unos segundos, que para Draco fueron eternos. El moreno se separó levemente, aún rozando los labios del otro.

-Pues te llamaré Draco de hoy en adelante- le dijo sin alejarse a lo que obtuvo una mirada de desconcierto del otro –no te preocupes será cuando estemos solos- terminó con un seductor tono en esta última palabra. El otro solo atinó a deshacerse del agarre, estaba apunto de reprocharle cuando sus compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar.

"Alabado sea Merlín todopoderoso, no creo que hubiera podido insultarle como es debido"- agradecía el rubio mientras tomaba asiento como todos los demás –"Fue él. Reconocería ese beso, esos labios en cualquier parte, todas esas emociones que solo él me puede transmitir. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!"- pensaba cuando uno de los castaños a su lado lo sacó de su mundo.

-Draco, hay que hacer la poción- le dijo en un susurro Nott al ver que no había comenzado después de mucho rato que el profesor había dado la instrucción antes de retirarse.

-Si, me distraje- se excusó retomando su mirada fría, para después leer la poción con todos los pasos a seguir –Merlín no acabaré a tiempo- dijo mientras leía todo el procedimiento.

-Tranquilo- contestó el castaño, fue cuando Harry, que no perdía detalle del rubio, vio como una de las manos de Nott viajaba hasta su cintura en una especie de abrazo -es por parejas y yo ya la empecé- tranquilizó señalando el caldero frente a ambos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres grande Theodore?- pronunció Draco mirándolo a los ojos en un tono que al gryffie a distancia no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Si, pero puedes decirlo las veces que quieras- contestó en tono de burla, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa seductora típica de las serpientes.

-Harry- llamó su pelirrojo amigo –creo que ya machacaste suficiente las raíces- señaló divertido por las reacciones del chico.

-¿Eh? Ah si- respondió volviendo en si y dejando de torturar a las pobres raíces que no tenían la culpa de nada.

-¿Celoso?- inquirió Ron a punto de reír, pues el también había visto la escena.

-Demasiado- cosa que sorprendió al chico a su lado pues no creyó que lo admitiera tan abiertamente -¿Es necesario que lo tenga agarrado todo el tiempo?- murmuró molesto con fuego en sus ojos.

Ron se permitió reír levemente para después darle unas palmadas en la espalda de apoyo –Harry son amigos, es normal que a ratos se abracen y se demuestren cariño- trató de hacerlo entender –las serpientes no son tan frías entre ellas- finalizó.

-Supongo- accedió no muy convencido –pero aún así no me agrada- murmuró desviando su vista del caldero y posándola en el rubio que trabajaba concentrado "maldito Nott aprovechado".

El rubio seguía trabajando, sin siquiera inmutarse de la mirada de su compañero de trabajo fijamente sobre él. El castaño que no perdía ninguna oportunidad que la vida le presentara, ayudaba a Draco y a ratos rozaba sus manos con las de él por accidente. Claro está que el moreno no se tragaría eso, sabía muy bien que estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que él. Conquistarlo, pero no le vencería. No en esto.

La fase uno había salido muy bien, para sorpresa de los dos leones que la había planeado meticulosamente. Ahora venía la fase dos, tan difícil como la primera. Pero bueno, Harry había sacado sus dotes slytherins a relucir hace un momento, cosa que el pelirrojo le aconsejó que hiciera con la frase: -Las serpientes son mucho mejores conquistando que nosotros-. Tenía razón, no había Slytherin que no conquistara a su presa, eso le preocupaba. Nott le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero presentía que el rubio solo lo veía como un amigo, y esperaba que así siguiera siendo.

Durante toda la primera hora Draco había sentido que una mirada lo quemaba por su intensidad mientras trabajaba. Haciendo honor a sus dotes, actuó como si nada estuviera pasando, pero esa sensación comenzaba a ser incómoda, junto con otro sentimiento que todavía no lograba identificar.

Reprimió sus ansias de voltear y fulminar con la mirada a quien fuera que le estuviera haciendo sentir así, pero estaba seguro de quien era y por los sucesos anteriores no tenía la plena confianza de poder hacerle frente, al menos no por el momento. Cuando no pudo más giró su cabeza disimuladamente con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más.

Un par de esmeraldas lo miraban sin perder detalle y ni siquiera se desviaron cuando Draco se dio por aludido y volteó a verlo. Estaba decidido, algo que hacía al rubio ponerse nervioso interiormente. No entendía porque lo miraba tanto, hace como dos semanas que se sentía observado y no había logrado identificar al causante. Dudaba que fuera el chico que ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué me mira así? Con tanta intensidad, con tanta pasión, es extraño. Mas bien me hace sentir extraño, supongo que esto es lo que más me inquieta. Las miradas sobre mí jamás me habían importado, pero la de Potter es… diferente. Además ¡me besó¿¡Qué le pasa?"- pensaba mientras recordaba lo que hacía una hora había pasado.

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, pues una mano delicada sostuvo la suya con algo de fuerza, deteniendo lo que hacía en el momento. Algo sorprendido por la acción, pero sin mostrarlo nunca en su rostro, se giró hacia el castaño que sostenía su mano con algo de preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó en un murmuro pues su profesor había regresado minutos atrás.

-Draco casi te cortas- respondió con preocupación en su tono pero con su mirada imperturbable, viendo fijamente el cuchillo que el otro sostenía.

Al escuchar esto miró sus manos, era cierto, tan ensimismado esta que no se dio cuenta en que momento estuvo apunto de cortar, por puro descuido, la palma de su mano como si fuera un ingrediente más. Cosa que afortunadamente no ocurrió.

-Gracias- pronunció casi inaudible, el no era muy dado a agradecerle a nadie, pero por esta ocasión haría una excepción.

-No te preocupes, pero procura estar más atento- finalizó el castaño para proseguir con lo que les hacía falta.

-Lo voy a matar- susurró el pelinegro a su amigo que lo miraba entre divertido y preocupado.

-¿Por hacer que el estúpido de Malfoy no se cortara la mano? Si, es un malvado- contestó con sarcasmo riendo levemente.

-Oye! No le digas así- reprochó –y si entiendo que lo evitó, pero ya podría haberle soltado la mano ¿no crees?- preguntó molesto mirando con furia al castaño que sostenía la mano de su amado.

-Creo que exageras ¿hubieras preferido que tu querido amor se lastimara con tal de que Nott no le tomara la mano?- cuestionó pensando que así haría entender al chico que vivió.

-Si! Es decir no- se corrigió, era cierto estaba exagerando, pero por alguna razón le molestaba de sobremanera que el castaño tuviera tantas atenciones con su rubio.

-Jajaja, tranquilo león no dejes que los celos te consuman- siseó una voz que los sorprendió de momento, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación –pienso que si sabes jugar bien tus cartas vencerás- continuó el castaño situándose al lado de Ron, rozando con sus dedos la mano que caía de este distraídamente a su costado.

Harry observó, así como cualquiera que tuviera ojos, el brusco sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de su amigo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad no rió a carcajadas sabiendo que el otro se molestaría y Snape lo castigaría sin dudar. Zabini se limitó a sonreír seductoramente para después decirle algo al oído al pelirrojo, cuando estaba por irse a su lugar le guiñó un ojo a Harry con complicidad y se fue tranquilamente.

-Ron, Ron- llamaba el chico que vivió tratando de traer de vuelta a su ensimismado amigo.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó cuando volvió en si.

-No lo se, dime tú que pasa- ante esto el chico solo hizo un ademán dándole a entender que se lo diría después, estaba demasiado aturdido, las palabras del slytherin aún sonaban en su oído. "Calma Ron, tranquilo o echarás tu poción, que extrañamente va bien, a perder._ Te ves lindo haciendo pociones Ron_. "- eso fue lo que el chico de largos cabellos castaños le había dicho, se sonrojó una vez más de solo recordarlo. ¿Qué hacía Blaise para que todo lo que le dijera sonara tan excitante?

Continuará…

¿El plan de Harry seguirá bien¿Draco descubrirá porqué lo mira así¿Se lastimará si sigue en su mundo¿Nott se interpondrá entre ellos¿Zabini nos dará clases de seducción¿El rostro de Ron recobrará su tono natural?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!... n.n

* * *

N.A.: Owww! Por fin! Actualicé, mi conciencia ahora estará tranquila n.n, de hecho no porque ya tengo que actualizar los otros dos, pero bueno esos ya casi están. Debo admitir que me costó demasiado este capi así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Agradecimientos especiales a mi lectora beta: Addanight. Gracias por leer! Ya saben que espero sus reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias con mucha emoción -.

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	8. fuertes aceptaciones

Hellowww!!!!! Gente hermosa y divina que está leyendo mi fic!!! (La que no quiere que se le vayan por falta de actualización n.nU) Ya se, seguro pensaron que había muerto en un accidente aparatoso en el monte donde vivo o.o (no pregunten -.-) Pues me alegra decirles que no!!! Si, todos estamos felices y vivos, agradezcámosle al señor por eso nOn Bueno por fin les traigo el capítulo ocho de mi primer fic - costó mucho trabajo pero aquí está.

Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!! Son realmente maravillosos y perfectos!!! No saben lo feliz que me hacer. Como ya no hay más que decir, los dejo con el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden!!!!! TT.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Fuertes aceptaciones

_-No lo se, dime tú que pasa- ante esto el chico solo hizo un ademán dándole a entender que se lo diría después, estaba demasiado aturdido, las palabras del slytherin aún sonaban en su oído. "Calma Ron, tranquilo o echarás tu poción, que extrañamente va bien, a perder. Te ves lindo haciendo pociones Ron. "- eso fue lo que el chico de largos cabellos castaños le había dicho, se sonrojó una vez más de solo recordarlo. ¿Qué hacía Blaise para que todo lo que le dijera sonara tan excitante?_

Para gran sorpresa de la clase entera, incluyendo al profesor, la poción de la gran pareja Weasley-Potter salió como debía. Si bien, no quedó perfecta, estuvo aceptable, en palabras del mismo Severus Snape que tuvo que reconocerlo para su mala fortuna. Claro esta, que no dejó de alabar la de su alumno favorito, pues siendo el rubio tan apasionado por esta asignatura y su castaño compañero tan diestro para ella, quedó completa y totalmente perfecta.

Así que fuera de ese detalle, la clase pasó sin más preámbulos, permitiéndoles a los gryffies tener una hora libre hasta su siguiente clase y a los slys seguir con Historia de la Magia. Unos más animados que otros, salieron del aula, dejando esta vacía poco a poco.

Por un lado el trío dorado se dirigió a la habitación de sus integrantes masculinos, los recientes acontecimientos tenían que ser comentados, tratados y analizados a precisión. En otras palabras, iban a platicar lo que les pasó en el día, lo poco que llevaban de él.

-¿Te das cuenta que tienes la gran capacidad de sonrojarte a la velocidad de la luz?- preguntó el pelinegro divertido en cuanto entraron al cuarto y se acomodaron sobre una de las camas.

-¿Y tú te das cuenta que tienes el gran don de encelarte por pequeñeces a la velocidad de la luz?- respondió Ron con una gran sonrisa, se miraron con falsa molestia por unos segundos para después estallar en risas.

-¿Y ustedes se dan cuenta que no entiendo nada?- preguntó algo ofendida la castaña al notarse excluida de la conversación.

-Oh Herm ¿acaso no lo notaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado, a lo que obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

Por ello, los dos leones se dedicaron a actualizar a Hermione en los sucesos ocurridos, obvio, incluyendo opiniones propias al respecto, causando varias veces carcajadas a coro por parte de los tres presentes.

Por otro lado otro trío, el de las serpientes, caminaban con elegancia y una lentitud asombrosa. Sabían que en algún momento tendrían que llegar a ese tedioso salón en el que estarían encerrados dos horas enteras, escuchando algo que ya sabían y muy poco les interesaba.

-¿Por qué tenemos Historia de la Magia?- preguntó Zabini en el trayecto con una voz por demás fastidiada."Tal vez podría fugarme de la clase, solo esta vez. No, mi calificación me importa lo suficiente como para no hacerlo. ¿Merlín por qué me hiciste tan conciente?"

-¿Tienes que hacer esa pregunta cada que tenemos clase?- contestó con otra pregunta el rubio, aunque no por ello estaba en desacuerdo con su amigo. "Debería considerar la idea de hacerme un clon que asista a esta clase por mí".

-Porque se supone que no sepamos que fue lo que ocurrió en el mundo y nos interese demasiado por tratarse de hechos que formaron nuestro presente- respondió el otro castaño a la izquierda de Draco, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Blaise.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me respondes algo diferente?- preguntó de nuevo el castaño al otro.

-Simple- siseó el rubio –él es inteligente y utiliza su cerebro- finalizó burlón con una sonrisa de superioridad, esa que solo usaba con sus amigos cercanos, una mezcla de altivez y diversión sin ninguna intención dañina.

-Como siempre, estoy de acuerdo contigo Draco- siseó el castaño mientras, de forma disimulada, aterraba con su mortal mirada a cualquiera que osara mirar al rubio. "Estúpidos pervertidos, no tienen oportunidad con él. Solo hay una persona para mi desgracia."

-Cállate Nott- reprendió el otro castaño con falsa indignación mientras llegaban a su cruel destino. "¡Vamos, vamos! Llevo años rogando que algo se estrelle contra el salón y se cancele la clase. Merlín, compláceme una vez¡solo una!"

Adentrándose en el lugar, se sentaron con elegancia sobre sus lugares acostumbrados, por más tediosa que la clase les resultara tenían una imagen que cuidar. ¿Típicas serpientes vanidosas? Claro que no, líderes de las serpientes vanidosas. Así, la clase dio inicio y los alumnos no pudieron más que impresionarse y dejarse vencer por el gran don de esa clase para dormir al mundo entero.

¡Oh! Pero un Malfoy no se duerme a media clase y enfrente de todo el mundo, por ello tenía que permanecer con los ojos abiertos, tratando de mantener sus manos ocupadas en algo lo suficientemente interesante como para lograrlo. Miró a su alrededor jugando con una pluma entre sus dedos, todos los slys estaban disimuladamente dormidos mientras que los ravenclaws, con los que compartían esa asignatura, trataban de hacer lo mismo que él por pura responsabilidad.

"¿Por qué Merlín nos hace esto¿Por qué quiere matarnos del aburrimiento?" se quejaba el rubio mentalmente. "¡¿Acaso hay algo peor?!" en un segundo la respuesta le llegó a la cabeza como destello divino "Estúpido Potter¿te crees tan importante como para protagonizar hasta mis pensamientos? Ok, empiezo a dudar de mi salud mental. No, seguro que es producto de esta clase" se trató de convencer mientras cambiaba el tema en su mente.

"Estúpidos ravenclaws ¿por qué no se duermen y ya¿Les es tan difícil no prestar atención a una clase que estoy seguro ya saben de memoria? No los entiendo, en fin, Me da igual. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cedric? Hay que admitirlo, el plan salió perfecto, quien diría que el tal Diggory puede comportarse como un sly. Mi vida es un caos. Es decir, estoy muy bien y todo, pero mis sentimientos son una tormenta que cambian cada cinco minutos. Tal vez porque según mi padre no debería de tenerlos, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Los tengo y no se que hacer con ellos."

"No he hablado con Cedric en un buen rato, mi padre se tragó toda la farsa así que debería, agradecerle. ¡Lo ven! Tengo estúpidos sentimientos que no debería y no siempre son tan fáciles de ocultar. ¿Un ejemplo¡Esta mañana! Por amor a Merlín, Potter me hizo sonrojar! Creo que no me sonrojaba en público desde hace demasiado tiempo como para que el maldito cara-rajada venga y arruine todo mi esfuerzo!"

"Y de nuevo el niño de oro encabeza mi mente! Es que no puede perder su fama por un minuto! Todo es su culpa! Si él no tuviera problemas de personalidad esto no estaría pasando"- concluyó dando por terminado el tema, hasta la próxima vez que tuviera ganas o demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en ello.

En el momento justo en que el sueño vencería la voluntad del rubio, cierto castaño despertó de su letargo, encontrándose con la figura somnolienta del chico a su lado, Viendo la oportunidad de estar a solas, técnicamente claro, con su gran adoración.

Una de las manos del castaño se deslizó sigilosa cual serpiente hacia la otra del chico que descansaba sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Con suavidad la tomó entre sus dedos depositando con cuidado algo que sabía el otro apreciaría mucho, para después cerrar su palma y retirar su propia mano como si nada.

El príncipe que recuperó la conciencia, abrió sus ojos plateados mirando de reojo a Nott junto a él, que descansaba tranquilamente con leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar lo que había depositado en su mano, con solo sentirlo había sido suficiente. Desenvolvió el objeto y guardó en una de las bolsas de su pantalón el colorido pedacito de plástico, para después degustar el pequeño obsequio.

Le encantaban los chocolates, era una extraña pero muy presente adicción que tenía desde niño y al parecer seguiría teniendo. Con disimulo pero bastante emocionado, rozó con sus labios tan fino dulce para después dar una pequeña mordida, tenía que durarle lo más posible.

Tan entretenido había estado con su dichoso chocolate que no se dio cuenta en que momento transcurrió el resto de la clase hasta que el típico ruido de gente levantándose y movilizándose del lugar lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Se levantó algo entumecido, pero con cada paso que daba para salir del aula sentía como las miradas lo devoraban.

-Sean sinceros ¿tengo algo raro?- preguntó el rubio a sus fieles acompañantes castaños, que no pudieron evitar reír disimuladamente ante la inocencia de esto, cosa que no era común en su amigo.

-No, nada, pero creo que calentaste un poco el ambiente Draco- comentó Blaise divertido mirando como los ravenclaws y demás slys se devoraban al chico con el pensamiento.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó al no entender, en verdad que no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Podría decirse que es la primera vez que presencian a Draco Malfoy violándose un chocolate- explicó el otro castaño.

La expresión que el príncipe de las serpientes mostró valía oro y Zabini se recriminó mentalmente el hecho de no tener una cámara cuando se le necesitaba, pues esta solo duró unos segundos.

-No lo hice a propósito- se defendió recuperado de su sorpresa.

-Lo sabemos, eso lo hizo aún mejor- siseó Theodore aún riendo interiormente.

-Vamos Draco, el hecho de que los ravenclaws se la pasen estudiando no significa que no tengan hormonas activas- opinó el otro castaño mientras veía con burla y superioridad a los ravenclaws que aún observaban a su amigo –además, te apuesto que esa escena activaría incluso a Potter- continuó, pero con su mirada analizando cada una de las reacciones del rubio.

-¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?- exclamó un curiosamente sonrojado Draco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Theo y Blaise. "¡Estúpido Potter! Te maldigo cara-rajada, tres veces, ya van tres veces que me sonrojo en tan solo una mañana! Y todo es tú culpa!"

-¡Oh vamos! Yo solo decía- sonrió _inocentemente_ Blaise –Mira, hablando de leones- comentó mientras veía como tres gryffies se abrían paso entre la multitud.

Ambos tríos caminaban directamente hacia el otro, uno sin darse cuenta y otro sin poder evitarlo por el tumulto de gente. El choque era inevitable y por demás está decir que cierta serpiente no se encontraba psicológicamente preparada para ello, no después del reciente comentario.

"Por amor a Merlín que no choquemos"- suplicaba mentalmente el rubio, oh pero como Merlín seguro que tenía otras cosas que hacer, no pudo evitarlo.

-Potter- siseó fríamente Draco al tenerlo justo en frente, debía pensar en un insulto rápido o tendría que dar explicaciones de algo que ni él entendía.

-Malfoy- siseó muy sugerente ¿Harry? "¡Por amor a todo lo casto y puro!" Pensaron todos los presentes.

-¿Acaparando el pasillo como siempre? a un lado Potter- exigió el rubio haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Malfoy, que ya le había fallado bastante en el día y esperaba que no volviera a ser así.

-No, cómo crees, solo tenía ganas de verte Malfoy- siseó de nuevo, "¿en serio ese era Harry?" Pensaron de nuevo, está por demás decir que este comentario tomó totalmente fuera de base al aludido, quien solo se quedó estático tratando de formular alguna frase coherente –pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que será otro día- finalizó sonriendo ¿seductoramente?.

Sin decir otro argumento, los leones se fueron con paso firme al gran comedor, mientras que las serpientes trataban de disimular el incidente continuando su camino. Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta estar alejados de oídos curiosos. Estando ya en la habitación que compartían, se acomodaron en sus camas.

Ambos castaños miraban insistentemente al rubio que trataba de fusionarse con su mullida almohada. Sabían que el chico estaba tan desconcertado como ellos, o al menos eso querían creer. El nuevo Potter los había tomado por sorpresa, pero era más que obvio el interés del gryffie por su amigo.

Ya lo habían comentado un par de veces después de la escena donde lo vieron besando a Draco, aunque ninguno se había atrevido a admitir que Potter podía estar interesado en él, habían bromeado sobre eso, pero nunca lo mencionaron de forma seria.

Sin embargo, lo preocupante aquí no era que el chico dorado estuviera enamorado de Draco¿cuánta gente no se había fijado en su amigo antes? El punto era que el príncipe de slytherin no parecía del todo indiferente. De ser así, no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso, ni si quiera le hubiera afectado el seductor tono del león.

-Draco ¿qué pasa con Potter?- se atrevió Blaise a preguntar. "Estoy casi seguro de lo que pasa, pero necesito que él me lo confirme, o más que nada que lo acepte."

-¿Cómo voy a saber?- replicó con otra pregunta mientras se sentaba sobre su cama para encarar a los castaños –ese estúpido tiene problemas- finalizó. "Y vaya que los tiene, alguien debería recomendarle un psiquiatra"

-Dudo que sea solo eso- comentó Nott en voz baja –aceptémoslo, le gustas a Potter y es obvio que trata de conquistarte- dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto, con su mirada fija en el rubio, estudiando sus reacciones.

-¡Por favor! No digas tonterías, no va contigo- se defendió Draco, pero sus mejillas delataron que esa no era su opinión, pues el sonrojo era un poco notorio.

-Lo ves- dijo el mismo castaño mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta –hasta tú lo notaste y estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo por él- la mirada de los presentes no tenía comparación. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra.

-No estoy diciendo que lo ames, pero si te gusta, te parece atractivo, tierno, sexy, hasta cierto punto inteligente- aclaró evitando a toda costa la mirada del rubio –solo que estás confundido, nunca te lo habías planteado como una posibilidad, pero lo que sientes es fuerte y lo que es peor, crece rápido- su tono de voz se volvió frío a partir de algún punto.

Al terminar la declaración, el castaño de ojos azules salió de la habitación sin detenerse, caminó rápido haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus amigos, no soportaría estar ahí por mucho tiempo, lo mejor era alejarse del lugar. Salió de su casa sin saber a donde ir, pero necesitaba calmarse y cualquier sitio sería mejor que su cuarto.

-Hay que dejarlo solo un rato- comentó el castaño que aún estaba en la habitación cuando Draco había hecho ademán de levantarse –no te sientas culpable, es fuerte, se repondrá- continuó sentándose junto a su amigo.

-No quería que esto pasara- fue solo un murmullo del rubio, pero Blaise lo escuchó perfectamente –él no se merece sufrir por mí, pero tiene razón en lo que dijo- concluyó cabizbajo, tal vez no quería a Theodore como el castaño quisiera, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su amigo.

-Es cierto, supongo que de cierta forma los tres lo sabíamos, pero es curioso que fuera él el que se atreviera a decirlo- apoyó con una sonrisa –no te pongas así, Theo estará bien, solo necesitará algo de tiempo- trató de reconfortarlo.

-Si, espero que no sea mucho, no me gusta verlo así y menos por mi culpa- dicho esto suspiró y se recostó en su cama de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, ya verás como se le pasa- realmente sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo, pero no estaría así por siempre - ¿y qué harás ahora?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-¿De qué?- cuestionó sin saber a lo que su amigo se refería, pero una mirada de éste le aclaró todas sus dudas – pues la verdad no se, como dijo Theo, él solo me gusta y no se si esto vaya a pasar a mayores- dijo mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas.

-¿No eres bueno con los sentimientos cierto?- preguntó en tono burlón, solo para recibir una linda almohada en su cara.

-No- respondió de forma sencilla con una sonrisa, el hecho de haberlo aceptado le daba un poco de paz a su cerebro.

Cruzó pasillos, subió y bajó escaleras, en serio que no sabía a donde ir, necesitaba estar solo, pero ese colegio estaba tan lleno de gente en todos lados, que no encontraba donde sentarse a pensar un rato. Salió del castillo, lo más seguro es que con el frío que hacía ese día no habría muchas personas ahí. Sin fijarse por donde iba, chocó contra alguien, pero él iba tan rápido que el impacto fue duro, haciéndolo caer de lleno al piso.

-Disculpa, no te vi venir ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.

-Si, claro- una vez de pie, se dispuso a retomar su camino cuando notó que esa mano que lo sujetó para levantarse aún no soltaba el agarre.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó con una preocupación delatándolo.

-Para nada, si me disculpas Diggory debo irme- pero el chico no lo soltó, cansado del asunto se dispuso a despachar al chico, pero al verlo a los ojos la cercanía del otro lo paralizó de momento.

Una suave mano hizo presión en su mejilla, Cedric seguía mirándolo fijamente, con su mano posada sobre esta limpió una lágrima que nunca notó cuando escapó.

"¡Estúpido¡Idiota¿Cómo dejé que pasara esto?"- era lo único que pasaba por la mente del castaño más joven.

-No es un crimen estar triste- pronunció con voz suave, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –y se que no me incumbe pero tal vez quieras hablar de ello- sugirió mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol cercano, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? En serio pienso que Nott va a venir y me contará sus mil y un problemas existenciales. Aunque no puedo evitarlo, nunca lo había visto así. Según Draco el chico no es lo que se dice lo más expresivo del mundo"

-No se por donde empezar- murmuró la voz del chico de ojos azules, que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado.

En una de las aulas del castillo, el trío más inseparable del mundo ponía la debida atención a su clase de Transfiguración, o al menos lo intentaban. El hecho de que la clase fuera teórica hacía casi imposible esta tarea.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?- preguntó en la voz más baja que pudo el pelinegro.

-No lo se ¿crees que Blaise esté con él?- contestó con otra pregunta, las miradas perdidas de ambos chicos no se podían ocultar.

-Ni idea, creo que no tienen clase, seguro están en su habitación ¿de qué hablaran?- respondió en el mismo tono.

-Si han de estar ahí, no se, cosas de serpientes ¿crees que lo impresioné en Pociones?- un hilo de esperanza escapó del pelirrojo. "Por favor Merlín, puse todo mi esfuerzo, nunca había estado tan concentrado y a ti te consta eso".

-Impresionaste a todo el mundo¿me habrá notado en la clase?- un deje de tristeza sonó en esta pregunta. "¿Cómo me iba a ver con Nott encima de él? Maldito acosa rubios. Bueno yo también soy uno, pero aún así no es justo ¡yo estoy en desventaja aquí! El puede verlo a todas horas y yo me limito a las clases que me tocan con él. No tiene derecho a acapararlo en clases."

-Es imposible que no haya visto tus ataques de celos- contestó mitad en burla mitad en serio. El pelinegro se sonrió. Si, era un celoso y enamorado chico –Se sincero¿crees que tengo una oportunidad con Blaise? A lo más que hemos llegado es platicar- preguntó bastante sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-Al menos ustedes socializan, nosotros nos limitamos a pelear, aunque seguro que lo estoy asustando con mi supuesta conquista- respondió algo abatido.

-¡Quieren dejar eso¡Llevan toda la santa clase como novias deprimidas! Por amor a Merlín- gritó cierta castaña bastante harta –Ron ¡por favor! Sus insinuaciones hacia ti no pueden ser más claras- le replicó al pelirrojo –Y Harry¿asustado? Se que eres distraído pero esto es el colmo, está sorprendido por tu actitud ¡pero se nota a mil kilómetros que le encanta!- se sentó en su lugar, por la intensidad del asunto se había puesto de pie.

En pocos segundos Hermi recordó que no era el momento, pero en especial el lugar adecuado pues estaban en clase. Sus ojos miraron a la profesora que más que nada estaba extrañada del comportamiento de la ejemplar alumna de Gryffindor. Agachó la cabeza con mejillas ruborizadas y trató de olvidar el incidente. Afortunadamente Mc Gonagoll no hizo absolutamente nada y prosiguió con su lección.

-Draco tengo una gran y poderosa duda- indicó el castaño a su lado. "Es algo que quiero saber desde hace un rato. Claro que tengo mis hipótesis sobre ello" La mirada grisácea sobre él lo hizo proseguir -¿Qué pasó exactamente con Diggory?- soltó sin más.

-Ya te había dicho que se acabó- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-No Draco, quiero la verdad- los ojos de Zabini se posaron fijamente sobre las orbes del rubio –te conozco, no empiezas una relación en dos segundos para terminarla al minuto siguiente- le explicó con tranquilidad. Un suspiro cansado del interrogado se dejó escuchar.

-Está bien, hicimos un trato, él me ayudaba con cierto problemita y yo le daba información- la ceja del slytherin se arqueó elegante, haciéndole saber que necesitaba ser más específico –Mi padre iba a comprometerme- los ojos azules se salieron de órbita mientras los párpados de Draco se cerraban con pesadez.

-Creí que tu madre no estaba de acuerdo con eso- recordó cierto comentario de la bella Narcissa, progenitora de su amigo.

-Y no lo está, pero sabes lo especial, por decirlo así, que mi padre es en eso- continuó –en fin, ocupaba una salida- eso fue suficiente para que el castaño atara los cabos sueltos.

"¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía! La noche que Diggory fue por Draco su padre estaba de visita y seguro que la mañana siguiente habían ido a verlo. Bendita sea la actuación" -¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? No tenías que mentirnos, es decir, cuando estábamos solos- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Sabes perfectamente que con mi padre por aquí se enteraría de un modo u otro, necesitaba que ustedes estuvieran convencidos de esa relación, incluso tuve que cuidar mis pensamientos, él es bueno en leer mentes- siseó –afortunadamente creyó todo y ahora piensa que no estoy en condiciones para un compromiso por mi reciente rompimiento con él- finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-Increíble que hagas planes tan elaborados- halagó el castaño, al menos él, se había creído toda la relación, solo preguntó porque algunas cosas no le cuadraban –más aún que Diggory accediera- el hecho de que el hufflepuff lo ayudara no era exactamente muy común.

-Tenía cierta poderosa razón para hacerlo- la mirada plateada acompañó a su boca en un gesto de altivez, al ser conocedor de cierto dato que su compañero no.

Continuará…

¿Conoceremos qué razón tenía Cedric¿Lucius habrá creído toda la farsa¿Herm aprenderá a controlarse¿Harry y Ron pondrán atención a clase algún día¿Draco y Cedric conseguirán un contrato para actores?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!!!…

* * *

N.A.¡Alabado sea el señor todo poderoso! Otro capítulo escrito, pensé que no lo lograría ;-; No tienen idea el esfuerzo aplicado -.- me merezco un descanso… ja! Ya mero, tengo otros fics que actualizar n.nU Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi. Muchísimas gracias por leer a su servidora - y ya saben, como siempre sus comentarios y/o sugerencia son muy bien recibidos dejándome un rev!!!

Hasta el próximo capi!!! (Esperemos que sea pronto -.-U)

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


End file.
